Let Me Be Your Fantasy
by Nichiwwa
Summary: AU. 'Sam Winchester is under MY protection' Instead of being murdered by Lucifer, Gabriel quits while he is ahead after saving Sam and Dean from his clutches. Now exposed, and siding with the brothers. What will happen to the Archangel? And how will Sam influence certain events and decisions? Fluff/Mpreg/Slash/Sabriel Minor Destiel
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural Season5 onwards AU: Sabriel 'Let Me Be Your Fantasy'

'Thoughts/Mental Communication'

'Texts/emails/phone calls'

Prologue

'Gabriel POV'

_'What a bunch of morons!' _Gabriel fumed silently to himself.

"I knew Kali just couldn't sit on her pretty little butt while the spotlight is on good old Luci. Figures". He'd just received word of the meeting that's to take place between the more powerful Pagan Gods. '_And she didn't even invite me!' _He chuckled ruefully. _'I'm hurt! I had to find out from Mercury, how lame is that?' _Gabriel was sitting in a plush armchair in one of his many safe houses, eating his way through his 6th bar of chocolate of the day.

Sighing inwardly to himself, Gabriel flashed to the meeting point in an almost silent flutter of wings, landing outside a crappy looking motel in the middle of nowhere. He surveyed the scene in front of him. _'Really? Could they be anymore unoriginal?' _

Walking towards to entrance, he took note of all the beings he could sense on the inside. 'So we've got Kali, no surprise there. Baldur. Oh look, another surprise... Goody. That means Odin isn't too far awa- oh there he is!' Deciding he had sensed enough, Gabriel took one last look around the parking lot. He was just about to face forward and set off into the motel when he noticed something at the back of the lot. Something he really couldn't be dealing with right about now. He cursed. 'Motherfuckers!' Sitting there, without a care in the cosmos was a black 'Chevvy Impala'. Normally something like this wouldn't catch the Archangels attention. But given the fact that this particular car is parked outside a motel that just so happens to be housing not-so-normal people could only mean one thing.

The Winchesters are for some inexplicable reason, involved in this charade.

'Fucking Winchesters, always where they're not supposed to be! Always messing up my fun!'

Sighing to himself again, Gabriel stepped through the main doors thinking about how he was going to set things right before the Winchesters caused everything to blow up around them.

As he walked through the main reception he noticed Mercury standing straight backed behind the welcome desk with a pleasant smile plastered onto (in Gabriel's opinion) hawkish face.

"Loki! So glad you could make it, we were wondering if you were going to show". Mercury announced, that same obviously false smile still present. Gabriel smiled back sweetly.

'_What an absolute kiss-ass' _"Well you know me Merc, never one to say no to a family reunion" he said, again smiling his patented sweet smile. Gabriel waved halfheartedly and without a second glance, sauntered his way into the main hall.

Gabe was unimpressed. Despite the interior of the motel being a hell of a lot more extravagant than the exterior would have had him assume, it didn't stop him from thinking it lacked the showmanship and flare he had grown accustom to these past few millennia. What else do you expect a guy to do? Live in a cave for eons upon eons? Not a chance.

The hall looked like someone's half baked attempt at modernism, but failed as they were clearly not familiar with anything post 10th Century Europe. It was obviously Odin's handiwork. Everywhere was covered in obnoxious reds and golds, the chairs, the curtains. Even the lights! Deciding he'd seen enough, Gabriel sat down at the far end of the table and cast his gaze over at the two humans who had yet to notice his arrival. He smirked to himself, apparently the Winchester boys were to busy glaring daggers at Kali, who was eyeing them up like they were a pair of particularly juicy burgers. Conjuring a lollipop, Gabriel sat back, with his legs resting upon the long dining table and waited. It took a few minutes but eventually Sam glanced in his direction, dismissed his presence and continued to stare death (Kali) in the face. Then quick enough that even Gabe could hear his neck crick, Sam snapped his surprisingly powerful gaze on him instead. Slowly, recognition followed by shock and incredulity spread across those tanned features and his face set into a scowl. He took a breath and spoke, with a voice laced with ice cold venom.

"Why the fuck am I surprised to see _you_ here? Wait, don't answer that. I don't want to know" Sam turned back to face Dean, poking him in the ribs with a long finger.

Oh Sammy, I always knew you were the smart one. Hot too' he chuckled to himself.

"Ow dude, what the hell?" Said Dean indignantly. He followed Sam's gaze as it drifted back to Gabriel who was still lounging about like he owned the place. As his eyes found the source of Sam's ire, Dean reared back in his seat and hissed in shock. "You've got some nerve showing yourself in front of me asshole!" Dean said, voice dripping with unconcealed contempt "What the fuck are you doing here anyway? Come to try and convince us to say yes again? Well don't bother, you know as well as we do that, that isn't going to happen!"

Kali had been watching with something akin to mild amusement when she spoke up. "Loki" she smiled malevolently "I was unaware you knew these particular angelic vessels on a personal basis" her eyes at this point held a dangerous gleam. "Please by all means, enlighten us" she gestured with open arms to the rest of the rooms occupants. "Of your escapades involving the meat suits"

Gabriel cast a quick glare at Dean before standing up to drop a rather large bombshell. _'Motherfucking Winchesters, always making things more difficult than they need to be!'_ "Well my wonderful Kali, friends" he continued to suck on his lollipop while speaking in a rather jovial manner. "I first met this gruesome twosome when they stumbled into on of my traps" he had finished his lollipop by this point and proceeded to conjure up another one and popped it into his mouth with an audible clatter of teeth against hardened sugar. _'Ooh, raspberry flavour. Nice!'. _"I was trying to get it through there thick skulls that they should accept that they will be the vessels to the two biggest douchebags of all time" Gabriel looked around to see if anyone was about to object before he sat down again.

Kali though, wasn't convinced. "That's all well and good Loki, but why would you get involved? What have you got to gain by speeding the process along?" She narrowed cold, calculating brown eyes on Gabriel, waiting for an answer.

'Shit, she knows more than she's letting on.' He sighed dramatically. 'Looks like the jig is up'

"The reason" started Gabriel in a neutral tone. "That I got myself involved is because Michael and Lucifer are family, they're my brothers. I, am the Archangel Gabriel".

There was a collective intake of breath followed quickly by exclamations of "WHAT?" Clearly, the Pagans were shocked the find out this little tidbit. Everyone that is except for the Winchesters... And Kali. _'I wonder when, and how she found out? I must be loosing my touch'._

Surprisingly, Odin was the first one to pick his jaw up off the table, directing his attention to Kali. "And how long exactly, have you known about this? Because you hardly seem bothered by this... this revelation!" Baldur chimed in then "Yes, it is rather suspicious. Why, if you have an idea as to Loki's true identity did you not inform us sooner?"

Kali sighed resignedly before she spoke to the group at large. "The truth is, I didn't know for sure. It was barely a suspicion. I just knew he was hiding something. Albeit not something as _disastrous _as _this_" she gestured towards Gabriel, who's eyes were boring holes into the side of her head. "But seeing as it is something rather dramatic, what do you think we should do about it?"

"What do you mean Kali?" Demanded Gabriel.

"I am referring to how we are going to explain this to Lucifer when he arrives here to apprehend the vessels, you conniving little midget! I don't expect he knows of your whereabouts does he?" She raised her eyebrows in a silent question, not waiting for a reply she ploughed on. "Your _brother_ is going to walk in here, see you and think we're trying to cross him!" She slammed her hands palms down on the table, glaring at Gabriel. "Thanks to your families little domestic we pagans have been reduced into bargaining for our continued existence with nothing more than two humans at our disposal!" As she ranted her voice grew steadily louder, and her posture shifted until she was leaning, with her hands gripping the arms of Gabriel's chair, face to face with the Archangel. "But now that your here, we're all as good as DEAD!"

There was a soft chuckle from somewhere behind the Goddess. "Wow, you have an even bigger temper than Zachariah, and I thought that was impossible". Deans eyes, despite the situation were brimmed with tears of mirth. He obviously found Gabriel's predicament amusing to day the least.

Kali however was not. And she turned, all but screeching at Dean. "Silence you little insect! Your brother there may be needed undamaged but you, oh no. I can do whatever I want with you. So unless you want your stomach ripped out of your body through your ass you better keep that mouth of yours shut!"

Any further words were cut off by a harsh shout of "ENOUGH!" issued from Baldur. Everyone fell silent and turned their attention towards the God, whose eyes were alight with fury. "Kali you will hold your tongue! I will not have this meeting descend into madness because you can't control your temper" he gave her a quelling glare as she opened her mouth to speak what was most probably a scathing comeback. Baldur then laid his eyes on the Winchesters, who both wore similar masks of anger and rebellion. "You two" said Baldur, pointing at the brothers. "Leave us, there is a room where you can stay until Lucifer arrives. But please don't try and escape, I would hate to have to sully my hands dragging you back"

Baldur gestured to a door on the far side of the room, opposite the main doors to the hall and right on cue Mercury waltzed in, barking instructions at the Winchester brothers. "Right come on then, this way. Don't keep me waiting, it's best to stay out of the way when they get stuck in. It can get rather...err messy after a while". Both Sam and Dean rose from their chairs quickly, not at all eager to stay in the hall longer than was necessary, besides they need privacy if they want to hatch an escape plan. They followed Mercury, who was setting a brisk pace towards the door, nattering away constantly. "Quickly now I haven't got all night" he opened the door and strode through it without a backwards glance, stopping about halfway down at a set of double doors.

Same and Dean caught up with him just as he was opening the door to their room, following him in and sitting down on the couch centred in the centre of a large living space. They expected Mercury to say something, but they were wrong. He waited for them to sit, and without saying another word, bustled out of the room closing the door behind him. Sam thought it was strange that he didn't lock the door, but they were Gods after all. They don't exactly have to worry about them getting out.

Dean seemed to be thinking along the same lines, standing up he crossed the room, taking little interest in his surroundings. His eyes were fixed on the double doors. But as he got about halfway, the was a metallic scraping sound that ended with a dull sound of finality as the lock snapped shut.

"Shit" Dean muttered under his breath. He turned on his heel and sat back down, looking at Sam before he starting speaking again. "Right, we need a plan and pronto. I'm not overly happy at the idea of Lucifer showing up and tearing us- well me, a new one".

Sam wasn't listening, he was sat with his brow furrowed, scowling at the floor.

"Yo Sam! Sammy, are you even listening to a single word I've just said?" Said Dean impatiently.

Sam snapped his head up with a sudden epiphany. "We need to talk to Lok- I mean Gabriel, he's the only one strong enough to get us out of here".

"Are you fucking CRAZY?" Dean's shout couldn't have been louder even if he tried. "Why would he help us? Why would you even want that assholes help anyway? He doesn't give a crap about anyone else, and besides, isn't he all for the Apocalypse?"

"I don't know why I think he would bother helping us" Sam replied calmly. "I just have a feeling, anyway I don't see you coming up with anything better" he fisted his hands in his hair and continued. "The way I see it Dean, we don't have any other way out of here. Gabriel, like it or not is our only chance of getting out of this shit"

Dean was far from convinced. "And how do you plan on speaking with him? He's out there" he pointed through the wall towards the Hall. "And we're in here!" By now he was on the verge of a full blown bitch fit. His head was throbbing and his hands were clenched into fists by his thighs.

"Well" sad Sam. "That's easy... We pray to him". He looked rather sheepish as the thought crossed his mind, predicting Deans reaction perfectly.

Dean of course, snorted derisively. "You're joking right?"

But Sam wasn't going to be deterred. "Nope, I'm deadly serious. Think about it. If Cas can here you when you call for him" Dean flinched at the mention of his name. "Then Gabriel should be able to hear us too". And without waiting for a reply from Dean, he closed his eyes and starting praying.

When Gabriel first heard Sam's voice, he though he was imagining it. Which is quiet easy to do when you take into account Kali's incessant droning sounds awful compared to the deep, velvety baritone of Sam Winchester. He blinked rather stupidly as his mind wandered into dangerous waters.

'Oh Father I'm getting turned on by the idea of a Human? What am I turning into?'

His self musing was cut shirt however when he heard Sam's voice again.

"Err.. Gabriel? I don't know if you can hear me, I hope you can. You see the thing is, me and Dean...

Gabriel smiled to himself as he let the Humans voice wash over him. _'Ha! He's praying to me, he is actually praying'. _He refocused just in time to catch the end of Sam's prayer.

"...Could you help us get out of here? We can't get out of this room and we need to speak to you. Please"

"Well, seeing as you asked nicely Samsquatch, I'll be there in a jiffy"

Gabriel felt shock and surprise rolling of Sam in waves at the reply, he chuckled to himself. Earning a vicious look from Kali in return.

"What's so funny Lie-smith?" Asked Kali, who was practically quivering with rage.

"Oh nothing" replied Gabriel nonchalantly. "I've just got a call to take, be right back guys!" And before he could be called back he took off in a flutter of wings and appeared right behind Sam who was still sitting on the couch. Scaring the shit out of him in the process.

"Jesus Gabe!" Said Sam, sputtering and trying to calm his speeding heart. "A little warning next time!"

Dean in the other-hand, barely flinched. Gabriel chuckled ruefully to himself before replying. "So there's goes to be a next time Sammyboy?" "I didn't think I was your type" smiling mischievously to himself he circled around the couch and sat on the arm next to Sam.

"Well, now that we've established my need for a lifetime supply of brain bleach" said Dean, looking a little uncomfortable. "How are you going to get us out of here?" He looked Gabriel in the eyes as he said this. Waiting for him to bail out.

He was flabbergasted when the opposite happened.

"Well Deano, I was thinking something along the lines of waiting until Luci gets here and slipping you out the back while he's busy with Kali and her motley crewe rejects". He summoned a lollipop and popped it into his mouth. Looking rather pleased with himself. He finished by saying. "Sound good enough for you boys?" He looked back and forth between the two Winchesters, eyes lingering on Sam a little longer than necessary.

Sam replied with a gesture to the back of the room, "Just let us talk it over a minute, would you?"

"No worries kiddo, don't take too long though" Gabriel stood back and let them talk, heads put together, whispering.

As they conversed, Gabe stood and found himself admiring the broad back of the taller Winchester. He noted the perfectly sculpted shoulders, impossibly wide. The narrow waist, wrapped in flannel, bordered by a tight expanse of denim covering the beautifully full globes of his ass. And his legs, which seemed to go on forever, they were almost as long as Gabriel is tall!

'Damn Sammyboy, did your mother sleep with a ridiculously hot giant or something?'... 'Okay so I really am finding him attractive. Oh well, I've admired weirder things in my time. Angrboda for one, and she was huge! I clearly have a Height Kink'

While he was musing to himself, Sam and Dean stalked back towards him. Effectively ending his train of thought and bringing him back to reality.

"Ok, we'll go with your plan" said Dean. "But you better make sure Sammy gets out first you hear me? I want him as far away from Lucifer as humanly possible".

Gabriel mock saluted and replied. "Not a problem Deano, it seems I've had a change of heart since our last little encounter". At the questioning eyes of Sam he raised his hands in a silencing motion. "I'll explain everything once we've dodged the angelic bullet. Yeah?" He got a gruff noise of assent for a reply. "Ok then" said Gabriel, clapping his hands together. "Let's gets to it. Stay behind me yo-" he stopped suddenly, a strangled noise left his throat.

"What's wrong?!" Sam looked positively stricken, rushing towards Gabe, grabbing his face between his hands. "Talk to me Gabriel!"

After a couple of seconds, Gabriel spoke up. "He's here, and he's pissed as hell".

Lucifer 'POV'

Lucifer was bored. The pesky Pagans were scuttling about like insects, running away from his celestial boot. They were so weak, just a thought. That's all it takes. He doesn't even need to see them with his damaged vessels eyes. He can smell their fear, it's rather pathetic in his opinion.

As he stalked up to the dark female, he stopped. He sensed someone else, no three others. Two humans, one if them _his_ vessel. The other human he couldn't give a damn about so he didn't look very closely, his attention was centred on the very powerful and very _familiar _being right next to them. He had not sensed this power since before he defected, eons and eons ago. _Gabriel._

When he thought about it, he wasn't that surprised. His little brother was always misdirected in his activities, always the prankster. The troublemaker. Clearly, not even a few Millennia can change him. It was a waste in his opinion.

"Tell me, insect" he addressed Kali nonchalantly. "Why is my little brother hiding behind that door?" She tried to back away, hate brimming in her every pore. Lucifer chuckled and in a move faster than a human eye can blink, he had wrapped his hands around her wrists earning a gasp from her frail vessel.

"I don't know what he's playing at. He seems fascinated with your vessel, he was trying to convince him to give you permission. But he seems to have had a change of heart. He didn't think we could tell, but we knew instantly when he ran straight to them in their room. He's trying to help them esca-argh!"

Lucifer had heard enough, hence why his arm was penetrating Kali's chest all the way through, grabbing her vessels heart and crushing the spinal cord. Lucifer has always been fascinated by how fragile and _squidgy _humans seem to be. He could never understand how his Father made them his favourites. Something so weak and... Messy, is good for nothing more than to kneel. To worship those of great power, not amble through pathetically short lives without a care for the terrors and glory of the _supernatural._

He sighed to himself rather lamely. Pulling his arm out of the now defunct vessel, letting it fall in a heap at his feet. Looking at his arm he saw blood, lots of blood. Following the substance towards his hand he could still see and feel the red liquid seeping out of the muscle, it was still warm. But Lucifer has more pressing matters to attend to, none other than his petulant little brother. Who had just done him the courtesy of walking through the door.

"Ah Gabriel! How nice it is to see you" Lucifer smiled a warm at his brother in welcome. "After all this time".

Gabriel however, did not return the warmth. Instead he gave a curt nod, followed by a terse "Luce". Lucifer a smile faltered, just a tiny amount. He pressed on.

"Now I hope we can walk away from this with what's rightfully ours, _my _vessel" he gestured to behind Gabriel, where Sam was standing rather lamely. He continued, not giving Dean a second glance. "And your life still intact".

By this point his smiled had vanished. Replaced instead by a firm jaw, and cold expressionless eyes.

Lucifer knew what his brothers reply would be before the words left those thin, annoying lips.

Gabriel 'POV'

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that" said Gabriel, who too had adopted a determined look.

"You see the Winchesters here made me have an epiphany of sorts, you could call it a _Revelation_". The Archangel took up a defensive stance. "And for that, they are under MY protection Luci. So you can't have them". He started to side step slowly towards the door that lead to the reception area. _"Sam, can you hear me?" _Gabriel spoke into Sam's mind.

He felt a rush of relief when he heard Sam gasp just behind his left shoulder. Followed by his mental reply. _"Yes"_

"Good, listen to me. I need you and Dean to run. Not yet, not until I say so. I'm going to give Luci a chew toy of sorts to distract him while you guys can bugger off out of here. Okay?"

_"But-" _came Sam's reply. Gabriel cut him off. _"No buts Samsquatch, it's not your turn to be the hero." _As he was arguing with Sam, he had managed to manoeuvre the three of them around the room. Their backs facing the doors. _"Are you ready Sam?... Go! NOW!"_

Quick as a flash, Sam grabbed hold of Dean by the crook of the elbow and all but dragged him backwards out of the room. Eyes never leaving the small Archangels back. As they were about to round the corner he sent a mental warning to Gabriel.

"Don't get yourself killed over two humans... And Gabriel, thanks".

_"I don't intend to die today kiddo, and don't worry about it. Anytime". _Was Gabriel's instant reply, laced with an impression of a smile flooding Sam's senses.

Now that Sam and Dean had escaped unharmed, Gabriel could unleash his full power without killing them. He summoned his blade, gathered his wits and charged at Lucifer.

The fight was spectacular, albeit short. Very short. It ended with Lucifer holding Gabriel up in the air, his hands grasping at the blade which was sticking out of Gabriel's chest.

"Now really little brother" Lucifer said in a condescending tone. While the smaller Archangel started to choke on his own blood. "Why did you have to get yourself involved, just look at where it's got you, hmm?" He emphasised his point by bouncing his blade up and down, making Gabriel scream out in pain.

Lucifer sighed. "I'm truly sorry it had to come to this brother... Such a waste".

Gabriel started to laugh, quietly at first. Soon though, it developed an hysterical edge as it grew in volume. "I hate to disappoint you Luci, but you can't get rid of me THAT easily".

He vanished from Lucifers sight, still laughing. "Now I know you don't really care about what happens to Dean, except that you need him for Michael". Came a disembodied voice seemingly from all directions. "So let me make this clear".

"Sam Winchester is under _my protection_" and with a final, echoing laugh. Gabriel was gone. Leaving Lucifer standing in the middle of a deserted hotel. With a rather stunned silence hanging over him.

**A/N**

This is my first go at writing FanFiction. So please no flaming, comments are appreciated and so are reviews.

I'll try to post every couple of weeks, I want my chapters to be quite long. About 7'000 words or so. So please be patient.


	2. Run That By Me Again

**Chapter 1**

**Run That By Me Again**

**Sam's 'POV'**

They were driving down the deserted highway at a ridiculous speed, with no sign of slowing down for a long time.

Sam looked over at his older brother, who was glaring out of the windscreen. His hands were wrapped tight around the wheel, knuckles taught and white. To most people Dean would looked pissed. But Sam knew better.

_'He's scared shitless' _Sam decided to speak up and break the tension, as it was starting to smother him.

"Dean, slow down. We got away, it's obvious that he isn't coming after us or he'd be sitting in the backseat by now" he glanced at his brother, who's shoulders were inching lower and lower as he relaxed.

"Would you run that by me again Sammy?" Deans hands were still grappling the wheel in a death grip as he spoke. "Only I couldn't hear you over the flashback of Lucifer RIPPING OUT THE HEART OF A GOD! How can you be so relaxed, so calm?" He practically hissed out the last words before collecting himself and speaking again. "We barely got out of there with the skin of our asses still intact. And that was with a fucking Archangel" he spat the word "covering our backs!"

Sam didn't reply, he knew it would be useless debating their relative safety until Dean had got some sleep. So they drove on in silence, each left to their own thoughts

After a while Sam found himself thinking about Gabriel and his actions from before.

_'He seemed different tonight, less like a Trickster and more like an Archangel. Well I suppose that's what he is so that makes sense. But I just don't get why. Why would he risk his life to save us? And why did he keep staring at me?' _He found himself thinking how brave Gabriel was to finally stand up to his family, his brother. For two strangers.

He felt a rush of admiration, or affection at the thought of Gabriel protecting them. He visibly blanched. Cursing to himself.

_'Shit where did that thought come from?' _He shook his head in a vein attempt to rid his mind of thoughts of that caliber, which were creeping to the forefront.

_'Okay so he saved our asses, big deal. I'm very grateful but why am I starting to feel like this?' _

As if another part of his mind had been waiting for this question. A thought popped into his head, making him sputter and cough. Earning him a raised eyebrow from Dean.

_'Im attracted to him. Holy shit I have the hots for an Archangel. This is not good'. _But it seems that again, that same part of his mind provided a different suggestion. _'Well he can't be any worse than Ruby, she was a demon after all'._

_'But he's a GUY, I don't find men attractive!' _

Again, the treacherous part of his mind had other ideas. _'Well you clearly find him attractive. Admit it, you were turned on by his little speech and defend routine weren't you?'_

Sam grew rigid in his seat as the realisation hit him like a punch in the gut. _'Fuck'._

They arrived at a town about 60 miles away from the Hotel, they quickly found the nearest motel and checked themselves in. As soon as they settled, Dean announced he was going for a drink and left. Without looking back to see if Sam had acknowledged him. Leaving Sam alone with his thoughts.

About half an hour later, Sam was sat on his bed surfing the net, trying to keep his mind occupied and away from thoughts of Gabriel. Which was proving difficult. He kept slipping into a reverie, wondering if the Archangel was ok, if he was even still alive.

He needn't have worried so much.

Their was an almost silent flutter of wings followed by the creek of old bed springs as Gabriel appeared on the bed opposite Sam's. Sam almost jumped clear of the bed.

"Fuck Gabriel! Didn't I say to warn me last time?" Said Sam, slightly exasperated.

Gabriel however wasn't listening, his eyes were closed and he was breathing shallow breaths. He was sweating. Sam rushed to close his laptop and bounded over to him, grabbing the Archangel by the shoulders. He spoke to him almost in a whisper.

"Gabe, what's wrong, he didn't hurt you did he?" He waited with baited breath while Gabriel's breathing grew deeper, less laboured. Then he opened his eyes, giving the younger Winchester a small, lopsided smile.

"Hey kiddo" he sounded tired. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. It's just been a long time since I've had to use that much Grace in one go, it takes it out of you believe me. Doesn't help that he stabbed me, sort of". He chuckled pathetically to himself.

At the mention of the word 'stabbed' Sam's chest tightened painfully, forcing him to take in a sharp breath. "What?" He asked rather stupidly. "He stabbed you! And you're not dead? What happened to angel blades being the perfect thing to kill... Well everything?" Sam was starting to get confused. He found himself wondering just how powerful Gabriel was. But the Archangel interrupted his thoughts. "Let's just say I learned a few things while in my self appointed exile" he laughed, louder this time. "Quite a few things actually, some of them would even make Luci's toes curl".

He was positively beaming now. He grabbed Sam's face between his hands and spoke. "I'm glad you're safe Sammyboy". He rubbed his thumb over the younger Winchesters cheek and vanished without a word. Leaving Sam kneeling at the foot of the bed, mouth open in surprise. His face flushed slightly. He sighed dramatically to himself and got to his feet. He was about to turn into the kitchen and grab himself a beer, when he noticed a feather sitting on top of the bed covers. It was gold and honey in colour, and longer than his forearm. He picked it up to examine it more closely. It looked to Sam like a primary feather, he smiled to himself as he realised where the feather had come from.

_'Its one of Gabriel's. It's beautiful'._

Without any conscious thought, he brought the feather to his face and ran it over his skin. It was softer than he thought it would be. And it smelt amazing, like Strawberries and cut grass. He stopped abruptly, catching himself before he got lost in his own thoughts. Sam shook his head and trundled through to the kitchen. But not before tying the feather around a length of string and hanging it around his neck. Tucking the feather under his shirt, it would be safe there. And maybe later, he could ask Gabriel about it.

Dean didn't come back that night. He must've met a girl at the bar and gone back to her place. Sam couldn't judge, it was his brothers way of relieving stress, just as reading was Sam's. Sighing to himself, he decided to call it a night and get ready for bed. He dragged his tired body to the bathroom and turned on the shower, he undressed slowly and tossed his clothes unceremoniously to the floor where they landed in a heap at his feet. By the time he was naked, the water had managed to heat up enough to be considered warm so he stepped in and began washing away the stresses of the day.

While he was washing his hair, his mind once again began to wander. He conjured up images of golden eyes and wings, belonging to a sandy haired man holding a silver blade. He looked fearsome, and powerful. His eyes were alight with an emotion Sam couldn't place, and he felt the beginnings of arousal pooling into his lower abdomen. Warm and bone deep. His right hand travelled down from his hair, along his chest, blunt nails dragging along his stomach as he neared his semi-hard cock. Which had started to come to life at his escalating thoughts. He gave it a slow stroke as the man in his thoughts came closer, stopping in front of Sam with his head tilted to the side, pupils blown wide and black with lust.

The man smiled a predatory grin and removed the final inches of space between them, so their bodies were pressed up against each other, the smaller mans breath warm and heavy on Sam's throat.

Sam moaned, and grasped his rapidly thickening dick in his hand, starting up a sensual pumping rhythm.

The man chuckled darkly, laying wet, light kisses on the side of Sam's neck, the sporadic nip of teeth dragging hisses of pleasure from the younger Winchester. Only to be soothed by hot swipes of a tongue. The man laughed again and spoke into his ear, his voice full of want and need.

"You're driving me crazy Sammy, you have no _idea_ how much I want you. How much I need you". He bit down as if to emphasise his point. Earning himself a guttural moan from Sam.

Sam's hand was moving faster now, fisting his dick and muttering nonsensical words under his breath. The occasional moan escaping his lips. The deep seated pool of arousal was growing hotter. The man in his minds eye was becoming more insistent. Biting harder, clawing his nails down the sides of his shoulders. He suddenly spoke in a demanding voice. "I want you to scream my name when you come Sammy, I want everyone to hear you own my name, own me".

Sam couldn't hold back anymore, the heat in his belly snapped forth, spilling into his hand has he screamed the mans name. "Oh fuck! Gabriel! Shit".

After his shower Sam slipped on a pair of loose fitting boxers and climbed into bed, exhausted. Sleeping straight through accompanied by dreams of wings and strawberry flavoured lollipops.

Sam awoke the next morning to the sounds and smells of breakfast being cooked. He rolled out of bed, his feet barely catching him as he stood upright looking bleary eyed at his brother, who was pouring two cups of coffee at the kitchen table. He ambled over and flopped into one of the chairs, snatching one of the cups in front of Dean. Inhaling the bitter beverage, releasing an almost pornographic moan at the familiar smell.

Dean looked at him with the tiniest fond smile tugging at the corners of his mouth before he spoke. "Morning sleepyhead" he chuckled lightly, walking back over to the stove and dishing out breakfast onto two plates. "Sleep well?"

All he got for a reply was a grunt and the sound of coffee being slurped greedily, despite its near boiling temperature. Dean laughed again, and brought over both plates and set one in front of Sam. His stomach growled, muttering his thanks to Dean, Sam set about demolishing the massive breakfast of Bacon, Eggs, Sausages, Beans and Hash Browns almost choking in his haste.

"Woah woah woah, easy there Sammy!" Said Dean, amusement written all over his face. "It's not going to run away". Sam shot a glare at his brother and brought his plate closer, as though its contents _would_ try and escape their doom. Dean snorted and drank his coffee, content to sit and do nothing, at least for a while.

Of course the down time only lasted for about five minutes before Dean's mobile phone started ringing, making both Winchesters jump in their seats.

His brother rushed across the room to where his phone lay on his bedside table, glanced at the screen to check the 'Caller ID' and answered it while sitting on his bed. "Hello?" He spoke the word as a question. It took a couple of seconds for the person on the end of the line to reply, but you knew when they did. Deans head snapped up, his eyebrows shooting into his hairline in surprise. He replied, sounding brittle. "C-Cas? Where the hell are you buddy?" Sam all but ran over to the bed, abandoning his unfinished breakfast and sat next to Dean, who put Cas on loud speaker so he could hear.

Castiel spoke in a weak, tired voice. "I'm afraid I don't know Dean, I think it's a hospital. The humans here say I've been in a coma." Dean cut him off. "What!? How? I didn't think angels could fall into coma's" his voice sounding more and more brittle by the second.

"Normally they cannot, but when I banished Zachariahs underlings and subsequently myself. I used up most of my Grace in the process". Said Cas. He gave a sort of detached sigh and continued.

"That also means I am stuck here. I don't have enough power to fly to your location. And because I am cut off from The Host, I won't be moving anytime soon" another sigh emanated from the phones speaker. As they were talking Sam heard something behind him, he turned slightly to see Gabriel standing with a frown knitting his eyebrows together, concentrating. He didn't acknowledge Sam's questioning gaze.

As quick as he appeared, he disappeared again, leaving Sam with a disconcerted look on his face. But about 3 seconds later. He heard Gabriel's voice followed by a surprised "Gabriel?" From Castiel. Another few seconds passed and the phone went dead while Gabriel flashed into existence, supporting Cas by his waist. "Cas!" Shouted Dean, a large grin plastered onto his face. He stepped over to the Angel and Archangel and grabbed Cas by the wrist, pulling him onto the bed and forcing him to lie down. He had adopted his 'Mother Hen' face, there was no stopping him now.

**Gabriel's 'POV'**

Gabriel had barely materialised inside the motel room when Cas was snatched from his grip by the older Winchester, who proceeded to Mother Cas onto the bed. He chuckled and looked over at Sam as if to say 'Well, what can you do eh?' Shrugging his shoulders and smiling a cheeky smile. His smile faltered slightly when he saw the look on Sam's face. Concern. But it was soon replaced when he heard to mental question from the younger brother.

_"Are you ok? Be honest with me Gabe, you looked pretty out of it last night. It must take a lot to make an Archangel sweat and sway like you were doing". _His eyebrows drew together in a scowl, daring Gabriel to deny anything.

"_Like I said last night kid I'm fine' _he smiled reassuringly. _'Im fully healed and recharged, watch". _

Without waiting for a reply Gabriel stalked over to Dean and Cas. Stopping just in front of the bedside table. He spoke to Cas in a sing-song tone. "Well Cassy, it looks like your batteries are flat" he smiled as Castiel shot him a scolding glare, to little effect. "How about I give you a jump start? We can't have an Angel without his Grace, can we?" Not waiting for answer, he placed two fingers to the Angels forehead. Cas let out a gasp, "Gabriel! What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like dummy?" Silencing Castiel with a slice of his free hand through the air. "I'm replenishing your Grace, dingbat". After a few moments Gabriel removed his fingers and stepped back, a toothy grin stuck on his face. He raised his hands as in celebration yelling out "Tada! One completely healed and recharged Angel" he winked at Cas. "On the house". He caught the look Sam have him and spoke into his mind to placate the younger Winchester.

"_Relax Samsquatch, I hardly used any Grace, Castiel's power requirements barely made a dent. Wait, should I be offended because you're worried about me being too weak, or flattered?"_

Sam flushed a brilliant crimson colour before he replied. "I_ didn't mean to offend you Gabe" _His embarrassment was rolling of him in waves, mentally and physically. "_I just can't help but worry about people I-". _He cut himself off. Obviously whatever he was going to say was big, which would explain why his face was getting redder by the second, almost darkening into purple. He stood up abruptly, saying something about getting some fresh air and walked out of the motel room leaving the door open behind him.

Only Gabriel seemed to notice his departure, Dean and Cas were having one of their usual Eye Contact Battles and wouldn't have noticed if God himself waltzed in. Gabe was stood in the middle of the room with a bemused expression on his face, trying to figure out what just happened with Sam. _'He was about to say something big, I know it'. _He growled in frustration, being Gabriel comes with a lot of perks. But patience isn't one of them, so he called to Sam, determined to wrangle the answer out of him.

"_Sam, what were you going to say before you ran off hmm?" _He let the sincerity behind the question filter through the thought. Hoping Sam wouldn't think he was teasing him. He was surprised when Sam replied, he didn't think it would be this easy. But then again the younger Winchester has always been more emotionally mature and open, unlike his brother, who is about as emotionally adept as a tea spoon.

_"I was going to say that I can't help but worry about people I...care about. You can laugh if you want, I'm used to people being unable to handle my over-sharing". _Gabriel could practically feel him brace himself for a rebuff. Something in the Archangels chest sunk at that. He filed the feeling away for now, concentrating on Sam. _"Shut up asshat, I'm not going to laugh at you". _He felt Sam's shock and rapidly building delight and he frowned. Gabe was stumped at the lack of emotional support the kid must have had when he was younger. He continued talking. _"Don't be so surprised, I'm not Dean or Cas. I for one am actually capable of displaying emotions. I just choose not to most of the time'._

Sam chuckled before replying. _"You sounded like such a petulant little kid just then... But honestly though, thanks for taking me seriously. I don't know when or why I started caring about you. I mean lets be honest, I have every right to hate you after what you put me and Dean through these past 3 years". _Gabriel sucked in a breath. _"But I don't, and I'm pretty clueless about the whole situation at the moment"._

Gabriel thought it was high time he let Sam in on why he decided, at least partly, to side with the brothers in this shitty war. _"Don't worry Sammyboy, I find myself in a similar predicament. It's one of the reasons why I decided to help you, besides the obvious 'Luci is a psycho' bit. I find myself worrying about you for reasons unknown to myself". _He collected himself for what he was about to say next, knowing it could go either of two ways.

_"I also told Lucifer that you and Dean, but specifically _you_ are under my personal protection, that he can't have you unless he goes through me first". _He waited for the shock and explosion from the other end, absolutely sure he was about to be mentally blasted for his idiotic behaviour. He was half right.

_"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" _Gabriel actually winced. Sam's thought practically _echoed _ around his skull. _"You do realise that you've just painted a massive target on your back, wings- whatever!" _

_"Don't be mad Sammy, I can take care of myself against Luce. He underestimates my sneakiness". _He tried to pour as much assurance through with the thought as possible. Willing the message to sink in. Luckily, Sam seemed to be placated.

_"This is annoying, I find myself unable to stay mad at you. And thanks Gabe, I don't think I've had anyone fight my corner before. Except for Dean of course". _A contented feeling washed over Gabriel, reaching down to his toes. He smiled to himself.

Just then Dean noticed his brothers absence, he look over at the Archangel. "Hey, err where's Sam?" Gabe held up his finger, signalling him to wait. He relayed Deans question to Sam. "He's just gone to get some food, he'll be back in twenty". The answer seemed to appease the older Winchester, who just nodded and went to pull out the laptop, practically ignoring the two angels staring into space.

**Sam's 'POV' **

Sam returned almost twenty minutes later carrying a couple of plastic bags and humming to himself. He walked over to the kitchen counter and took out the food supplies first, putting them away and out of the way. He then pulled out a 6-pack and put it in the fridge to chill, finally he pulled out two chocolate bars and a bag of lollipops. He tossed the plastic bags into the bin and turned around to look over at the others.

What he saw was nothing short of hilarious. Dean was teaching Cas the ins and outs of using the laptop, while the angel was scowling at the screen like it has said something particularly offensive. Gabriel was snickering quietly to himself, having just turned Deans hair bright red. Neither of them had noticed yet.

He snorted quietly, willing himself not to laugh out loud and ruin the Archangels fun. He looked back over at Gabriel to see him staring right back, glee written into his face and body language. Sam beckoned him over.

As Gabriel came to stand next to him, Sam picked up the sweets he had bought from the store and handed them to the Archangel. "I know you can conjure your own, but I thought you'd like the real thing for once". Said Sam, smiling sheepishly. Gabriel excepted the sweets in stunned silence, a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth.

"Thanks Sammy!" He said enthusiastically, jumping up and giving the taller man a kiss on the cheek, making a loud 'smacking' noise with his lips before bounding of like a five year old into one of the seats at the table. He ripped open the bag of lollipops with a childish fire in his eyes. He looked over a Sam, giving him a toothy grin. "I knew there was a good reason why you're my favourite!" He shoved the lollipop into his mouth, happily humming to himself.

Sam smiled back automatically, touching the spot where Gabriel kissed him absentmindedly. _'God, I hope Dean didn't see that. I wouldn't be able to live it down'. _He blushed ever so slightly. _'Ha! What am I saying? At least I don't have red hair!'. _He looked over at Gabriel again, he was munching his way through the chocolate bars happily enough. Sam decided food could wait, and sit with Gabe instead. Walking over, he remembered the feather which is still attached to the string around his neck. He decided to bring it up with him while Dean was occupied.

"Hey Gabe, last night when you left. You kind of left something behind". He fingered the feather through his shirt, it's long enough that it brushes against the waistband of his jeans. Gabe looked at Sam, still eating the chocolate. He swallowed before speaking. "What would that be Sammyboy?". The younger Winchester took a breath before sliding his fingers around the string, extracting the feather from underneath his shirt. He avoided Gabriel's eyes as he did so, nervous about what his reaction would be.

Silence...

Sam chanced a quick look at the Archangel. He was staring at the feather in Sam's hands, he was as still as a statue.

Same was starting to feel uncomfortable in the extended silence. He spoke up. "Err, Gabe? I didn't do anything wrong..." He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Because with a swishing noise Gabriel had vanished.

He panicked immediately. _'Shit did I piss him off?' _He tried calling out mentally.

_"Gabe where did you go? I'm sorry if I did something wrong, or if it wasn't my place to keep the feather"_

There was no reply other than the singularity of his own thoughts. _'Shit'._

**Castiel 'POV'**

Castiel felt his older brother leave without having to look up. But he didn't know why. Always being a curious Angel, he decided to follow him. Standing up and telling Dean he would be back soon. He flew, faster than the human eye could even wish to see, until he landed on top of a massive building, located somewhere in the Middle East. It was nighttime here, Castiel looked down and saw the lights of the city twinkling below him. Demanding his attention. But the Angel wasn't here to admire the view, he turned to his left and spotted Gabriel sitting on the precipice looking sullen and lost.

He walked over to him and quietly sat down by his side. Not speaking, just waiting for Gabriel to bring up what's on his mind.

It didn't take long, five minutes perhaps.

"He had one of my feathers" it was spoken so softly Castiel wasn't sure if he had heard him correctly. But Gabriel was speaking again, so he remained silent. "He had it tied, around his neck... Why?" It was a rhetorical question Castiel knew that much, but he answered anyway.

"Perhaps he kept it there to keep it safe, it is a rare thing for a human to see". He scratched his face absently, trying to provide a different reason. "Or maybe, he kept it as a memento, you did save them from Lucifer after all". Gabriel didn't look any less sullen as he looked up at Castiel.

"But he doesn't understand!" Hissed the Archangel. Growing angry now. "Our wings aren't just for flying! They symbolise us, as Angels, what we are and who we are. They embody everything about us!" He stood up and started pacing, fully emerged into his rant. "They change colour depending on our mental state, they change colour when we claim a mate for crying out loud! And he just casually picks up one of mine and keeps hold of it. Like some sort of... LIKE SOME SORT OF TROPHY?!"

Castiel decided to end his rant then and there, the Archangel was starting to slip into his true voice. In a heavily populated area.

"Gabriel calm yourself" he said, as stoic as ever. "You are overlooking a vital piece of information and forming grandiose conclusions". Gabriel snorted petulantly. "Oh really, and what information have I missed, my dear over-observant brother?". He sneered and sat back down, looking at Castiel expectantly. Not truly believing he had an answer, he was about to be proven wrong.

"He didn't know any different" said Castiel seriously. Holding his brothers gaze.

**Gabriel 'POV'**

It felt like he had been struck by lightning.

"What?" He asked his brother, rather dumbly. "What do you mean?" Castiel sighed a long suffering sigh before he spoke again.

"I mean, Samuel is not aware of the intimacy of which we attach to our wings and feathers. He doesn't realise that our wings are the equivalent of him baring to you his soul" he scratched his chin again. Then continued. "You cannot be angry with him for doing something he had no reason not to do. Tell me, Gabriel. Did you ask him why he had your feather before you fled?" Gabriel's reply was a shaken "No". "Did you explain to him the attachments we place on our wings, or the significance of him being in possession of that feather of yours?"

Again Gabriel replied with a shaky "No".

Castiel's mouth quirked into a smile at the corners of his mouth. "Then you need to go and apologise, but most of all you need to enlighten him about your wings. Come". He stood and pull a slow moving Gabriel with him, flashing back to the motel and landing directly behind Sam.

Castiel gave him a knowing look before he walked over to Dean and sat back on the bed, talking quietly with his charge.

Gabe knew Sam has heard them arrive, but he didn't turn round. So he sat down on the chair next to the younger Winchester, trying to think of how to apologise to him for being so stupid and rude. Luckily for him, Sam spoke up first. "I'm sorry".

Gabriel blanched. _'What the...' _"What are you apologising for? You didn't do anything wrong". Gabriel said quietly, looking over at the man sat next to him from behind his hair. Sam laughed, it sounded hollow. "Really? Then why did you take off?". He looked sad, kind of deflated. Gabriel couldn't stand it, but he didn't want to say anything out loud in case Dean overheard. It's bad enough that Cas knows about his little diva fit. He prodded Sam mentally before sending him his answer.

_"I overreacted. I forgot you don't know the attachments we have about our wings, and subsequently our feathers'._

Sam looked confused as he glanced back at him. _"What do you mean attachments? Is no one allowed to touch them or something?"_

Gabriel sighed before he began to explain. _"I mean, that our wings are very special to us. Extremely symbolic. They betray our emotions with there movements, like a cat does with it's tail. They change colour after a severe change in our mental state, they also change colour when we claim a mate". _He locked eyes with some for a moment. Feeling extremely uncomfortable. But he carried on, determined to rid Sam of his guilt. _"They symbolise everything about the Angel they are attached to, right down to his smallest quirk and oddity. So when I saw you with one of my feathers... I freaked out. Only one other person would normally see the physical manifestation of out wings, our mate. So it isn't your fault because you didn't know and I'm sorry for leaving you like that. It was very childish"._

Sam sat there, in stunned silence, a blush creeping its way up his face as he absorbed the information he'd just received. He cleared his throat, removed the feather from its place around his neck and held it in front of Gabriel in his upturned palm before speaking out loud.

"Here, take it. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable if I'm wearing it". He smiled sadly, obviously not wanting to give it up.

That look wrenched something open inside of Gabriel, something painful and raw. He looked at the primary feather resting on top off the younger Winchesters palm, reaching out slowly, he ran a finger along the grain of the fibres before closing his hand around the humans much larger fingers, encasing the feather in their warmth. "I want you to have it. You took care of it when it came loose, so it's only right that it has somewhere safe to stay". He pulled his hand away and smiled, quickly returning to his usual self.

Sam smiled back, looping the feather back over his neck and tucking it back under his shirt.

**Dean's 'POV' **

"He guys! You might wanna come see this" Dean called his brother and the Archangel over to were he was sat with Cas. "I have a shit load of Omens coming from Davenport, Iowa. But I can't make any sense of them". Gabriel walked over to him and took the laptop out of his hands, scanning through the information that had been gathered.

He scowled at the screen. "This is the handiwork of Pestilence".

"Awesome!" Said Dean, smiling wickedly. "We can bag ourselves a Horsemen, we've already ganked War and Famine. What's one more for the Trophy Room?"

His reply was met with three glares of varying intensity.

Gabriel spoke first. "Are you honestly that fucked up in the brain to think that we can just confront a Horseman without a plan?!"

"It worked pretty well the last two times, so yeah. I'd say we're pretty good without one. Besides, this time we have you backing us up. And Cas is fully charged again, we have all the firepower and backup we need". Dean smiled to himself satisfied that his point couldn't be argued.

"And what makes you think I'm going to come with you on this suicide mission?" Replied Gabriel. Looking throughly perplexed by Deans 'plan'.

Deans smile grew wider. "Weren't you the one who vowed to Lucifer that me and Sam are under _your protection. _It would make you look bad if we were to die wouldn't it?"

Gabriel cursed under his breath, unable to argue that point.

Sam decided to pitch in then. "Dean! Stop bribing Gabe". He received to looks of shock at his outburst, Castiel wasn't paying attention. "But you're right, it would be easy with Cas _and _Gabriel." He smiled apologetically at the Archangel.

Gabriel let out a long suffering sigh and caved in defeat. "Fine, lets go bank us some Pestilence". He muttered under his breath, just loud enough that only Sam could hear. "You are both crazy bastards" Sam snorted in reply.

"Right then" said the Archangel. "Sam you're with me, Dean stick with Cas. All aboard the Angelic Express! Please keeps your hands inside the train at all times, unless you want them ripped off!" And without further ado, the four of them vanished into nothingness.

**Sam's 'POV'**

They appeared outside what looked like a nursing home. Which made sense when Sam thought about it, who better to infect than the elderly or frail?

Gabriel still had hold of him by his upper arm, but he caught Sam staring and quickly let his arm fall by his side. _'Okay...' _

Dean spoke up from next to Cas, he too was still holding onto his human counterpart. "Okay, so we walk in there. Find Pestilence, corner him and snatch his ring. Easy enough right?" From the uneasy expressions from the Angels he faltered slightly.

"What aren't you telling us?" Asked Dean, his voiced laced with unconcealed suspicion.

"You and Sam will have to remain out here" said Cas casually. "If you get to close to Pestilence, he will be able to inflict diseases upon you. He wouldn't be able to touch us, but we wouldn't be able to stop him from affecting your bodies".

Dean was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Okay then, well me and Sammy will stay here. Good luck". He smiled softly at Castiel and have Gabriel a curt nod.

_"Be careful Gabe" _said Sam. Flooding his thought with confidence and assurance. Gabriel chuckled heartily. _"Always Sammy" _replied the Archangel. Giving the younger Winchester a beaming smile, he and Castiel vanished in a flutter of wings. Leaving Sam and Dean in silence. Both brothers waiting anxiously for the Angels to return.

**Gabriel's 'POV'**

Entering the building was more difficult than they would have assumed. It was warded against angelic interference, but Gabriel wasn't an ordinary Angel. He knew his way around the wards.

It was a simple matter or destroyed the symbols blocking their entrance. By blowing a hole in the wall.

Removing the demons from the humans they were possessing was child's play. Just a snap of his fingers and they were destroyed, leaving the humans unharmed.

Pestilence was almost easier. Almost.

He didn't put up much of a fight, he was backed into a corner. Eyes flickering back and forth between the two Angels, unable to escape and not knowing what to do. He surrendered.

He handed over his ring in exchange for his freedom. Pathetic in Gabriel's opinion, so he banished him into a time loop. Serves him right for being a crappy Horseman. Both Angels looked at each other and smiled. Dean was right, that was easy. Flashing back to the brothers, who were stood against the low wall of the nursing home, Gabriel's eyes locked with Sam's a smile spreading across the Archangel's face.

"We got the ring! And I sent the snotty bastard into a time loop for his trouble" he laughed wickedly. "We won't be hearing from him for a long time".

**A/N**

Okay guys, sorry it's a short one. Let me know what you think, cheers!

I case you were wondering, yes when Gabe and Sam get together Gabriel's wings will change colour. But I'm not telling what colour they'll turn into yet. You'll have to wait and see.


	3. By Any Other Name

**By Any Other Name**

**A/N**

Ok, this chapter has a serious amount of cutesy fluff! Be warned. There is progress on different fronts and a day out in store for two of the guys. I appreciate any opinions you guys have on this chapter, and please let me know if any information I have sourced is wrong. Enjoy!

**Sam's 'POV'**

They landed back in their motel room in good spirits, they had one less Horseman to deal with and with the realisation that they weren't going to get their asses handed to them thanks to Angel power. The four of them decided to celebrate by taking a couple of days off. Figuring Death could wait, for a little while anyways.

Sam was practically gleeful. When Gabe came back from fighting with Pestilence, a weight he didn't know he was carrying vanished from his shoulders. He wanted to right it off as relief for his friend coming back safely, but Cas was his friend. And the relief for Castiel didn't have the same... Intensity as it did with the Archangel. He walked over to the bed opposite the bathroom and sat with his back against the headboard, mulling over his thoughts.

Dean started towards the bathroom. "Right I'm gonna go grab a shower, don't eat all the food!" He directed the last part of the sentence at Sam, who gave him a quizzical look. Before he smiled a shit eating grin.

The older Winchester looked confused for a moment before walking into the bathroom, waving off his brothers weirdness.

Twenty minutes later, there was a cry of furious rage. It emanated from behind the bathroom door, closely followed by a shout of "GABRIEL YOU TINY SON OF A BITCH!". Sam had to bite back a bark of laughter that was desperately trying to force it's way over his tongue. His shoulders were shuddering with the effort involved in suppressing the urge to roll on the floor in laughter. He finally managed to compose himself in time for the bathroom door to open, where he saw Dean storm out in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Rivulets of water still rushing down his chest.

He bounded over to Gabriel, who was sitting next to Cas at the kitchen table. A look of mock innocence plastered over his features. Dean's face twisted angrily. Then he started yelling.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!" He snarled over his words, spittle escaping his lips. "And don't deny you slimy bastard, you're the only on here with the capability and the sheer fucking _cheek _to do something like this!" He practically hissed the last word.

Gabriel motioned to himself innocently as if to say 'who, me?' Before he dropped his act and laughed, almost cackling in glee. "Aww Deano, don't be so serious! I was just having a little fun. No harm done".

Dean wasn't impressed with his reasoning, he sneered vehemently. "You. Will. Change. My. Hair. Back. Or so help me you'll be spending an eternity in time-out surround by Holy Oil!" His chest was rising and falling rapidly in his anger, showing no signs of calming down.

Cas spoke then, levelling a serious look at his older brother. "Gabriel, you've had your fun. Return his hair back to normal please". Gabriel looked at his brother blankly before replying. A petulant undertone creeping in to his voice.

"No, it suits him better than his natural colour. I won't change it back. I refuse". Dean stepped closer, adopting an offensive stance. He snarled viciously at the Archangel.

Sam had seen enough, as hilarious as it was he need to get Dean calm before he broke something, like his wrist when he inevitably goes to punch the deceptively strong Archangel. "Gabriel" he said. A warning not-so-hidden in the name. Gabe looked at him like Sam had just kicked a kitten, but he huffed and snapped his fingers turning Deans hair back to normal.

Dean stormed back into the bathroom, his neck muscles twitching in his ebbing fury. He slammed the door and snapped the lock closed.

Sam sighed, for someone so emotionally out of touch, his brother could be really dramatic. Casting a look at Gabriel, he smiled as he saw the smaller man huff childishly, earning a raised eyebrow from Cas.

_"Gabe as funny as it was, you know he would have been in a foul mood all night if you didn't change it back just then" _he said mentally, pushing as much empathy into the thought as possible. He didn't want to be seen as a killjoy be the Archangel.

_"That would have been half the fun and you know it". _Gabe replied, his sulking seeping through into the conversation, he let out what could only be described as a mental sigh, possibly of resignation.

Sam also sighed, physically instead of mentally though. He knew his big brother was going to be in a could mood with Gabriel all day, despite his hair being back to normal. Sam stood. _'I'll be damned if I'm staying here waiting for the storm cloud of Dean to dissipate'. _Sam sent another quick thought to Gabriel.

His reply was a giant smile along with. "You really are my favourite Sammyboy!"

A few minutes later after Sam had quickly stuffed a sandwich into his mouth, washing it down with scolding coffee, Sam and Gabriel took the Angelic Express (the nickname stuck) and landed in an unfamiliar town mere moments later.

Sam cast his eyes around, curiosity lighting up his eyes. He turned to Gabriel. "Where are we?" The smaller man smiled slightly before he replied. "I'll give you a clue. We're not in America anymore, in fact we're closer to Europe. A lot closer" he fell silent then, not willing to divulge anymore information to the younger Winchester.

Sam opened his mouth to ask more questions, but quickly snapped it shut again. He decided to play along and let Gabriel take the reins, at least for now.

Gabriel smiled at this. "That's it kiddo, now lets have us some fun!"

They spent the day in stitches of laughter. Pranking the unsuspecting civilians of the town mercilessly, they seemed to have a better sense of humour than Dean. Only a couple of their victims starting screaming in rage, the rest laughed it off and carried on with what they were doing. After a few hours though, their fun was interrupted by a loud growl from Sam's stomach.

"Looks like someone needs a refuel" Gabriel said, slightly breathless with laughter. He went to snap some food into existence, but Sam stopped him.

"No wait!" He said, grabbing the Archangel by the wrist. He quickly let go, looking sheepish before he spoke again. "Let's go into the town and find somewhere to eat, there's been enough finger snapping for one day. Don't you think?" He looked at Gabriel to see a look of utter bemusement on his face before he chuckled ruefully.

"Okay Samsquatch, whatever you want". He started walking in the direction of the main street that ran through the centre of the small town. Not stopping to see if Sam was following.

Sam stood still for a few seconds, wondering why Gabriel agreed so easily before shaking his head, jogging to catch up with the smaller man.

Gabe lead him to a small café located just off the main street. It looked like it had been here for years, the interior was the epitome of class. Sam asked the archangel where they were.

"Haven't you figured it out yet Sammy? Listen to the people, their accents should reveal all". He smiled conspiringly before sitting down at a booth in the far corner, picking up a menu, his face disappearing behind it.

Shooting the menu an exasperated look, which he was sure Gabriel could see. He listened to a couple sat at a table by the window, they were talking animatedly, they were obviously excited by something.

When he heard it he sucked in a sharp breath, then proceeded to choke. After almost coughing his lungs up, he noticed a few wary glances thrown in his direction and walked over to Gabriel dropping down into the seat just as the Archangel lowered his menu.

Sam spoke, his voice laced with positive incredulity. "England! We're in England?!" He stopped for a moment before breaking into a grin. "Pass me the menu would you? I want to try some of the food we don't have back in the States". Gabriel chuckled softly while passing him the menu, looking at Sam with something akin to indulgence before speaking.

"I recommend the crumpets, they are amazing. And pass me your wallet would you?"

Sam just nodded and removed his wallet from his back pocket, not really paying attention to the man opposite him. He was to engrossed in the menu.

After a few minutes he placed the menu back in its holder having decided on what he wanted, and called over a waitress to order his food.

"Hello, welcome to Sassy's Café. Are you both ready to order?" She smiled at Sam and Gabriel, a small paper pad and pen in her hands, poised and ready.

"Err, yeah. I'll have the All Day Breakfast, two Crumpets and a pot of Tea please" Sam said distractedly, he could tell the girl was British, but her accent sounded different to what he'd heard on tv. He decided to ask her about it.

The girl was thinking along a similar train of thought, she smiled before speaking to Sam. "I think you guys are the first Americans I've served in my three years working here, it's not something you see everyday". Sam laughed before posing his question.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but your accent isn't what I would have expected. I assume that not everyone sounds like they do on tv?" The waitresses laughed loudly, clutching her stomach before answering.

"You're right, not all of us sound like the Queen. In fact, there's hundreds of accents. Mine is generally considered Northern, more specifically known as a 'Lancashire accent'. After the county."

Sam sat quietly absorbing the information while the waitress took Gabriel's order (Chocolate Fudge Cake). The girl promised them that there food would be with them shortly, then bustled off.

The Archangel caught Sam's gaze before opening his mouth to say something.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself" said Gabriel airily. "About time you had a genuine smile on your face" Sam looked at him long before replying. He blushed slightly.

"You're right, it's been really nice to just laugh for a change, no pretences or illusions". Gabe snorted at his choice of words, Sam shot him a wry smile. "You know what I mean".

"Well the day ain't over yet Sammy, we're going to the beach after this!" His eyes flickered with excitement.

Sam bounced in his seat at the words. "Really?! Awesome I haven't been to the beach since I was eight!" As he was pronouncing his joy to the smaller man, the waitress returned with a large try, their respective orders sitting on top.

"Would you say the beach here is any good?" Sam asked hopefully, as she set down his breakfast and crumpets.

She sighed before responding. "Not particularly no", she rushed to finish her sentence as she saw Sam's smile droop slightly. "You need to head a couple miles north to see a proper beach, barely any pebbles there". She set Gabriel's cake down followed by the tea for Sam.

The younger Winchesters face brightened immediately, looking over to the Archangel with questioning eyes. Gabriel chuckled quietly. "Sure thing Sammy, I promised to show you the beach didn't I?"

At his words Sam's chest tightened sharply, not necessarily in pain. He squashed the feeling down before smiling brightly. "Awesome!" He said, grabbing his knife and fork and getting started on his food.

He heard Gabriel thank the waitress before he too started on his (admittedly sweeter) order.

**Gabriel's 'POV' **

They ate in companionable silence. Gabriel found himself wandering in his own thoughts, thinking about how satisfying it felt to see Sam bound around with excitement. A constant smile on his tanned face. He wondered rather distractedly whether the younger Winchesters facial muscles were sore from over exertion. He snorted to himself, receiving an amused glance from Sam.

He watched as Sam ate his Crumpets, having already finished his own cake. He choked back a laugh at Sam's almost pornographic moan, receiving a raised eyebrow in question. Gabriel waved him off, returning to his musings.

The longer he thought about it, the more he realised his satisfaction was anything but platonic. The strange tightness in his chest accrediting his train of thought, the was his stomach twisted when Sam heard the waitress talk about the poor quality of the local beach. Only to unclench and practically turn upside down when his hopes were restored, brightening his mood considerably.

He was confused, he could openly admit he found Sam attractive. He was confident enough in himself for that. But feelings? This wasn't the same as the whole 'Angrboda Era'. Sure he found her attractive, but it was more of a mutual decision to piss of Odin than actual romanticism on their part. He chuckled inwardly to himself. _'Besides, sex is sex. I was male at the time, I had urges to appease'._

Focusing back on Sam he chastised himself mentally. _'Oh Father who am I kidding? Even if I knew what I felt about the kid, I doubt he would ever hold me in the same light. I did kill his brother countless times to get a point across after all'._

He drew his brow together as another thought popped into his head. _'But then again, he did say he's come to care about me. And he is constantly asking after my well-being. Maybe the situation might not be as hopeless as I assumed. I need to play my cards right if I don't want to screw this up'. _

By the time he'd wrapped up his internal debate Sam had finished his food and Tea and was looking at Gabriel expectantly.

"We ready to go Gabe?" His excitement leaking out of every muscle in his body. The Archangel barked out a laugh. "Alright hold your horses, we need to pay first".

Sam frowned then, looking worried. "Shit, I only have American Dollars in my wallet".

Gabriel cut him off with a raised hand. "Don't worry kiddo, leave it to me". He reached into Sam's wallet that was laying open in front of him, pulling out a twenty. He flipped it between his fingers for a few seconds before handing it to the younger man.

Sam blinked. He wasnt surprised by what he'd done, Gabe had flown them here in a few seconds. But it was still strange to see what was a twenty dollar bill transformed into the British equivalent. A twenty pound note. He caught himself staring at it, he had to admit it was a nice change from the off green of a dollar bill. Both sides were covered in purple and white swirls, forming a pattern. One side had the Queens profile, the other side depicted an Industrial Inventor called Adam Smith.

"Huh, that's pretty cool". Said Sam rather dumbly. Gabriel scoffed halfheartedly.

"Come on let's pay and we'll head to the beach, we need to head back soon" Gabe smiled mischievously. "We can't leave Cassy all alone with a pissed off Dean, he'll kill us if we don't rescue him soon". He stood, waiting for Sam to stand before walking over to the counter.

They paid for their order and made sure the change was given to the waitress as a tip, before walking out onto the main road. They went in search of a secluded spot so they could fly further north like they were instructed to, and less than two minutes later they we looking out towards the horizon, watching the Sun reflect brightly over the calm Irish Sea.

Gabe lead the taller man to a grassy sand dune, located along the back of the towns sea defences. He sat down and stretched his legs out before him, watching the water lap at the shore while Sam joined him, sitting down just a few inches to his right.

Sam started breathing in deeply, inhaling the smell of salt and sand. A contented look stealing over his features ad he leaned back on his hands and just basked in the heat of the Sun. A few minutes passed in silence before he spoke, eyes still closed. Head tilted skyward.

"Thanks so much for this Gabe, I can't remember the last time I've been this relaxed". He sighed happily as if to prove his point before he continued. "Ever since me and Dean were last at that beach I've always remembered the smell of the air. The tang of the ocean mixed with the dampness in the sand, it makes me feel safe". He looked down at Gabriel to see him watching. "It was one of the few times we weren't on a hunt. Dad injured himself the week before and was confined to a bed at Bobbies. He took us to the beach to get us out of the house".

Gabriel remained quiet, sensing the other man had more to say.

"It was raining, not hard. But enough to get you pretty wet, be we didn't care. We built sandcastles and Bobby even let us bury him up to his chest!" He barked out a laugh, shifting his arms slightly, his left hand brushing up alongside the Archangels. He didn't seem to notice. He took a breath to compose himself before he looked into Gabe's eyes.

"I know I keep saying it, but thank you. And to think, I suggested we go somewhere to cheer you up". Gabriel's breath hitched a little at e declaration. But he didn't interrupt him. "Oh how the tables have turned". Sam gave his hand a quick squeeze, blushing profusely before letting go to quickly.

Gabriel's hand was on fire from the brief contact. He swallowed before speaking up, hoping his voice didn't betray him now.

"You wanted to cheer me up?" Sam nodded. "Gee kiddo, I appreciate it" he smiled brightly at his taller conpanion. "Normally people, or more accurately Gods condemn my prankster ways. It takes a brave person to actively encourage me to trick people, especially when I was pouting". He chuckled ruefully, his eyes glinting darkly. "I could have taken it further than you expected you know?"

Sam snorted. "Oh I know exactly what you're capable of" he gave Gabe a level look before smiling. "But I trusted you enough not to trap someone in another Mystery Spot nightmare".

Gabriel started. "You trust me? Honestly?" He said, completely thrown off kilter for a second. The Winchester brother just smiled at him like he was a child, then nodded. Then they both fell back into an I un-awkward silence, looking out over the horizon.

Gabriel was reeling. His thoughts were running a mile a minute, he was about to have a mini panic attack. _'He trusts me? How can he off all people trust ME?! Does he even know what he saying? The sea air just have addled his brains or something... I don't deserve his trust'._

Sam was peeking at him through the corner of his eye, watching his face grow steadily more panicked. He sent the Archangel a thought.

_"Stop over analysing Gabe, you'll get wrinkles"._ He grasped his hand again, only this time he didn't let go. Instead he opened up Gabriel's fingers and entwined them with his own.

"Sam wh-" Sam tightened his grip on his hand.

_"Stop thinking so much Gabe, just go with it. I'm tired of thinking about things all the time. Just humour me. Please"._

And just like that, all his concerns and confusion were pushed to the back of his mind. He could panic later, right now he was going to enjoy this time with the human. They sat there for an hour or so, fingers entwined, thumbs brushing over skin every so often.

When the Sun hung low in the sky, Sam sighed. "I guess we should be heading back. I don't think Cas can cope much longer". Gabriel just 'hmm'd' before getting up, not letting go of the younger man's hand. He smiled to himself, pleased that Sam didn't seem inclined to let go either.

They took one last look at the beach before they disappeared in a whispers of wings.

**Dean's 'POV'**

Sam and Gabriel walked through the door around 8pm smelling of salt and sand. Not that Dean cared, he was still fuming albeit silently over the Archangels prank. He didn't care that it was a harmless joke, he wasn't even mad that he did it. He was mad because everyone else was in on it.

He'd get over it eventually, after a couple more beers. And besides, he had begun planning his revenge. He couldn't be rash though, he is an almost omniscient being. He would be able to see through most traps and pranks.

No, he needs to plan carefully. He smiled to himself, eyes lighting up with vicious glee.

Dean was sat on one if the beds, looking over at his brother. He noticed his relaxed stance, he even looked less tired than he had been lately. He wondered what they were doing for the entire day. His mind dropped instantly to the gutter, making him snort and cringe simultaneously. He didn't need to imagine his brother screwing an Angel for Christ's sake. He found himself wishing brain bleach was real all over again.

After successfully purging his mind of impure thoughts he looked over to the Archangel. He was sat at the table next to Cas, talking quietly. A serene look gracing his features making his eyes shine more than usual. Giving them an ethereal quality.

Dean scowled. Something was going on, and he wasn't to sure he wanted to find out.

**Sam's 'POV'**

"Right guys listen up. I know we are taking it easy for another day or so, but I think we should find Death. Or at least find out where he is going to be once we start out again". I want to get this over with". He looked over at the two Angels. "Any ideas on how we locate Death?"

Gabriel and Castiel shared an extended glance. Before the Archangel turned his gaze back on Sam. "There isn't any way of locating him directly" he huffed, seemingly annoyed by that fact. "But there is a way of narrowing our search considerably..." He trailed off, sounding unsure of what he'd just said.

"Ok" said Sam, humouring the smaller man. "How would we narrow the search?"

Gabe looked at all three of them before taking a breath. "We find ourselves a reaper, and ask them to sense for him. They, in theory should be able to sense him no matter where he is". He sat in silence looking at the three other people in the room. Dean spoke up first.

"So you just want to waltz up to a reaper and ask them? You do know they are invisible right? And they'll most likely ignore you". He looked at the Archangel like he was a complete idiot before being silenced by a glare from Cas.

"Dean. Gabriel is an Archangel, he is perfectly capable of finding and preventing a lone reaper from escaping" his eyes were glowing with admiration as he spoke about his older, much more powerful sibling. He silently dared Dean to question him.

Gabriel laughed lightly, hugging Cas happily. "Aww Cassy! I didn't know you liked me so much!" Cas' cheeks flushed slightly, clearly embarrassed by his brothers actions.

Sam snickered at the Archangel, who surreptitiously winked back.

"Okay then, Gabe if you could find us a reaper we can get step one done and dusted, I'm hungry and I want to get this out of the way before I eat anything" Sam said, his stomach growling in agreement.

"Oh I can do so much better than find one Sammy" he cast a devilish smile at the taller man. "I can summon one of the bastards here" he signalled for Sam to sit over on the bed, Cas stood over by Dean. Gabriel walked over and stood in front of the younger Winchester and snapped his fingers.

At once a ghoulish figure appeared in the room, moaning and screeching. But not moving more than a foot from the spot in which it was summoned. Gabriel smirked.

"Alright enough, drop the act already we can all see you. We know what you are". The figure shifted, and was replaced with the body of a woman. She had long, white blonde hair falling down past her shoulders. A pale face with pale, grey eyes and washed out looking skin. Her face set into a scowl as she spoke, directing her question at Gabriel.

"Why have you summoned me? How have you bound my movements?" She struggled against her invisible bindings. "Speak human, you are interrupting my duties". Again Gabriel smirked, victory shining through his eyes.

"Human you say?" He glanced over at Cas, who's brow was knitted tight together in a frown. "Take another look sister and you'll see, I'm no human. Neither is he" he pointed at Cas. The other Angel raised his chin slightly.

The female Reaper narrowed her eyes on Castiel first, a low hiss crawling from her throat after a few seconds. She whipped her head back to Gabriel, who stood unusually still and stoic. Sam watched as she again narrowed her eyes in concentration. He almost laughed out loud at her reaction.

Her eyes practically bulged out of her head in a very comical fashion, she hissed again. Louder this time before she started shouting. "This is a trick! No _Angel_ would dare to interfere with the natural order of things!" She looked at Cas with fury burning in her eyes. She turned back to Gabriel again, this time she smiled. "And an Archangel, really? Do you really think I would allow myself to believe you are one? A true Archangel would never trouble himself with someone as trivial as me". She sneered at Gabriel menacingly.

Gabriel sighed to himself. "Okay then, you leave me with no other options" he looked back at Sam and spoke. "You and Dean are gonna have to cover your eyes and ears, in fact get under the bed as well. I'm going to show her my true form". Sam's eyes widened as big as saucers be he nodded jerkily and hastened to copy Dean, who had thrown himself onto the floor and rolled under the bed. His eyes tight shut and hands covering his ears.

Sam settled under the bed and sent Gabe a quick _'ready Gabriel' _mentally. And braced himself. He was surprised to feel safe, even though he was in very really danger of getting vaporised.

The Archangel smiled to himself at the sense of trust that came with the message. He school his expression though, he could feel giddy later. It was time to concentrate, he didn't want to accidentally blow up the motel.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly shed his vessel, revealing his true form. He chuckled softly at the expression on the Reapers face. He kept his voice as low as a whisper, but never-the-less his next words shook the walls of the motel.

"Do you still believe me to be pulling a cheap trick?" She shook her head violently.

"Good. Now I'm going to return to my vessel and you WILL" the windows cracked at the emphasised word. "Answer my questions. Am I clear?" She nodded, her head at risk of snapping off.

All Sam heard of the exchange was screeching, his eyes were stinging behind his arms. Slowly, the blinding light behind his eyelids dimmed and vanished. He waited for Gabriel to say it was safe before he crawled out from under the bed, rubbing his eyes slightly. His ears were wringing and coloured spots were floating in from of his eyes.

Gabriel called to him softly. "You okay Sammy?" He turned from the Reaper to stand in front of the taller man. Sam looked over at Dean before answering, he was getting to his feet where Castiel was waiting with a glass of water.

"Yeah Gabe I'm good, my eyes sting and my ears are ringing. But other than that I'm fine". He smiled. You've got an awesome voice btw the way, you should try Opera" he laughed at his own joke. Gabriel beamed before touching Sam's hand lightly.

His eyes and ears went back to normal instantly, a tingling sensation lingering behind his eyeballs. He blinked a few times before grabbing hold of Gabriel's hand, giving it a quick squeeze before looking over at the Reaper. She was stood stock still, wide eyed and silent.

Gabriel returned the squeeze and whirled around, shoulders stiff and voice serious.

"Where is your Master?" He tone was flat and monotonous. He sounded a lot more like Cas' than Sam was comfortable with.

The Reaper blinked a few times before replying. "What do you want with him? Do you wish him any harm?" Her fear had vanished, replaced with a blank mask expertly put in place.

Gabriel snarled back. "I am the one asking the questions not you. We are not interested in harming Death, we just need his location". She flinched, but remained silent.

Same stepped in front of Gabriel placing a calming hand on his shoulder. He could feel the Archangel shaking.

"Look we really don't mean him any harm, we just need to speak with him" he smiled slightly when Gabriel leaned into his side. "All we need is a place name, and we will let you go. You'll never see us again" she visibly relaxed at his words, but he wasn't finished. "Unless you lie to us of course, I'm sure our resident Archangel can bring you back in a flash and send you into damnation".

Her masked slipped before she spoke, sounding haggard and scared.

"Chicago" she took a breath. "My master is going to be in Chicago the day after tomorrow. He isn't on earth right now".

Castiel spoke up in question. "Gabriel?"

The Archangel glanced at his younger brother before saying, "she's telling the truth".

Sam barely had chance to thank her before Gabe snapped his fingers and banished her back to wherever he found her.

Gabriel sighed before moving away from say and sitting down on the bed. "I hate having to use my true self like that, I'm ridiculously overpowered and it feels like cheating". He pouted slightly.

Sam chuckled and sent him a thought. _"Don't be silly Gabe, I thought you were awesome!" _ Gabriel looked up to see Sam beaming down at him. He replied mentally. _"Cheers baby, I sure love it when you talk dirty". _

Sam almost hacked up his lungs in embarrassment. His face flaming.

Dean perked up then, addressing the room at large. "So what's our plan?"

They spent the rest of the night planning on how they were going to get the ring from Death. Gabriel warned them that not even with him and Cas combining their powers would they have enough juice to even hold him in place, never-mind do any damage. So they opted for a different route.

According to the Archangel Death has a history of striking bargains, deals. He supposed that if they approached the Horseman peacefully then he wouldn't attack them. Then they could talk.

Dean raised the valid point of what they could bargain with. Surely Death didn't want for anything, except more death.

Gabriel smiled and asked for the rings, which Dean handed over. He explained that the rings, while giving the Horsemen a massive power boost, also trapped them into being bound to Lucifer. That they are essentially his puppets.

He proposed asking for the ring from Death in exchange for his freedom, with the condition that he doesn't go on a giant culling of humans.

They all agreed, with different levels of surety, that the plan would work.

**Gabriel's 'POV'**

The two human brothers went to bed, while the Angels watched over them. Talking quietly between themselves. "Cassy, I have a confession." He looked over to the other bed where Castiel was sat, looking at Dean closely.

"And what would that confession be brother?" Replied Cas, not lifting his gaze from the sleeping human.

Gabriel shifted his weight on the bed slightly, being careful not to wake Sam before he answered. "I have... Certain feelings for Sam. Non platonic feelings..." When Castiel looked up be didn't reply, he sighed and clarified further. "I like him, romantically I mean".

Castiel sat up straighter then, recognition lighting his eyes. Followed by a frown.

"Since when? When did these feelings make themselves known?"

"The night I confronted him about my feather, it felt right him having it. And it all fell into place in my head" he smiled dreamily at the thought of Sam in possession of a part of his wings. He continued before Cas could badger him with questions.

"And after today, I think he might return the sentiment". The other Angel raised his eyebrow slightly, urging Gabriel on. "We were sitting on a beach in England, not saying much just enjoying the silence. Then Sammyboy over here starts talking about the last time he and Dean were at the beach with Bobby. He looked so happy Cassy, he looked peaceful. Then he grabbed my hand, wrapping his fingers through mine". He took a steadying intake of breath before continuing.

"I started to panic, over thinking it. Over analysing the possible reasons why. Then he just squeezed my hand and told me to stop thinking so much, and just go with it... That wasn't so surprising if I'm honest. But the fact that I did exactly what he asked, without consciously doing so flawed me".

The Archangel sighed and ran his hands through his hair. When he looked back up Castiel was still frowning, but his eyes had a different intensity behind it. He cleared his throat quietly before proposing an option that his brother has not considered.

"Perhaps he is your mate. It would not be the first time an Angel has found his or her mate among the Humans".

Gabriel's jaw dropped with with an audible pop. He hadn't thought of that.

But as Gabriel that the possibility over, it started to make sense. It wouldn't certainly explain how Sam could get over him killing his brother hundreds of times. No one is that forgiving, unless fate has something to say about it. Cas spoke again, rousing him from his musings.

"You should take time to think on it, don't come to any rash conclusions until you know for sure either way, or it could end painfully for the both of you". He fell silent again, dropping his gaze back to the older Winchester. Who was breathing slowly, his body curved slightly around the younger Angel. Gabriel smiled, he had a feeling he wasn't the only one with feelings for a person from a different species.

He looked down at the sleeping form of Sam, breathing deep and calm into the pillow. Gabriel shifted on the bed so he was cross legged and level with the younger Winchesters shoulders, facing him. He began carding his fingers softly through his long hair and his heart leapt with joy when Sam nuzzled his head into his fingers, mumbling his name a few times before settling down. Gabriel smiled and thought to himself. _'Mate or not Sammy, I'm gonna get you to fall in love with me. Because whatever we have, I'm not going through it without you'. _

He stayed sat on the bed for the rest of the night, as did his brother. Both of them looking forward to a final day of rest before there plans for Death set into motion, they just hoped everything would go off without a hitch. So they could confront their elder brother and carry on with the rest of their lives.

**A/N**

I hope you guys liked the chapter!

I was going to have them confront Death and maybe even stage the final battle with Lucifer, but I wanted this chapter to be a fluff chapter. I regret nothing!

As for Gabriel's little confession, I tried to make it as non mushy as possible but my brain turned to jelly and word vomit happened.

Anyways, please give me opinions and tell me what you think of the story so far. Inabit!


	4. Chicago Town Death

A/N

Okay, this is it. Confrontations and confessions, with a small amount of fluff thrown in for good measure. Enjoy!

Sam's 'POV'

Sam woke up to the strangest feeling. He was slowly rising from slumber warmer than usual, he snuggled into the heat like an overly large housecat. He started when he felt something firm against his head. And it was shaking.

He opened his eyes and blinked blearily, looking up at the obstruction. His breath caught at the sight of amber eyes, staring down at him in amusement. Sam pondered his position for a moment then shrugged, finding himself unable to care that he was using the smaller man as a source of heat.

The shaking grew more intense and the younger Winchester growled in process, glaring up at Gabriel. He was laughing silently.

"What's so funny?" He said, slurring slightly. Gabe laughed again, louder this time.

"You're adorable when you're sleepy. You are practically molesting my thigh with your head" said the Archangel, with no amount of complaint in his tone.

Sam huffed at this and flipped over, effectively moving away from the Archangel. He smiled to himself when Gabriel whined.

"Sammy I was kidding, don't be like that". Sam didn't acknowledge him, which he soon regretted.

All of a sudden the breath was knocked out of him as a Gabriel shaped mass jumped on his body, gripping him tight. "What are you doing?! Gabriel!" Sam was laughing. He gripped the Archangel back just as tight and flipped them over.

Gabe gasped. Sam smiled devilishly, lowering his head slowly. He subtracted the distance between their faces, and subsequently their lips. He stopped just as he could feel the other mans breath ghosting across his mouth, dragging out the moment, increasing the tension before he closed the gap.

As soon as his lips touched the Archangel's he felt what he could only describe as cold fire, burning him wherever their bodies touched. It was a slow and slightly lazy burn, matching the kiss.

Gabriel's body grew rigid after a few moments._ 'He's thinking too much again...'._

Sam stopped, tensing up slightly. He pulled back and looked at Gabriel with eyes filled with uncertainty. "This is ok right?"

"What makes you think it isn't Sammyboy?" Sam sighed.

"You're thinking too much, I can tell. It's kind of knocking my confidence". Gabriel laughed loudly before yanking the younger Winchesters head back down by his hair, brush other noses together. "Shut up and kiss me you over observant giant!"

Their lips smashed together, fierce and hot. Sam growled into the kiss, biting down on the Archangels lower lip, earning a wanton moan that made the blood rush straight to his dick. Gabriel twisted his fingers through the younger Winchesters hair, pulling him closer until no air remained between their bodies.

Sam felt the fiery cold sensation again. But this time it was fast and a lot more intense. It felt as if his nerve endings were being doused in liquid fire, but instead of burning him, said fire left a tingling sensation in its wake leaving his body feeling light and pleasant airy.

The younger Winchester had never felt anything like this before. His mind was trying to wrap around the sensations roiling their way through his system. He pulled away from the Archangel, gasping for air.

"Why does my body feel like it's been dipped in an ice cold pool of ignited oil?" He was smiling, he had his own theory for why he was feeling the way he was. But he wanted to hear Gabriel say it first.

Gabriel pouted a little at the lack of kissing before a look of shock flashed into place. He smiled tentatively.

"That may or may not be my Grace..." He looked into Sam's eyes waiting for the freak out.

"Oh" Sam looked thoughtful for a moment before he broke into a grin. "That's pretty awesome you know. And hot!" He sent the Archangel a thought mentally as well.

_"Wanna know what it felt like?"_ Gabe nodded vigorously.

Sam smiled again, lowering himself back down onto the smaller mans body, connecting their lips hungrily. He concentrated on conveying his bodies sensations over to Gabriel mentally.

The other man gasped into the kiss, then clutched onto Sam while grinding his hips upwards. Both men moaned, swallowing them between their lips. Sam pulled back again, looking at Gabriel with lust blown pupils.

As Sam was about to initiate another round of kissing, they heard someone clear their throat quietly from the other side of the room. Both men sat bolt upright, still holding each other.

Castiel was stood against the kitchen counter, looking at them with a raised eyebrow. He lowered it before speaking. "Sorry to interrupt, but we need to finalise our plan to confront Death". He glanced over at Dean who was still sleeping. "And I don't think it would be prudent to give your brother a heart attack this early in the morning". He said all this with a slight quirk of his lip. He was clearly amused.

"Yeah you're probably right Cas, I don't think Dean could handle seeing me draped over another man". Said Sam, his voice edged with a subtle hardness. The Angel's face clouded over slightly, before his trademark poker face returned.

Gabriel snickered quietly to himself before looking over at the older Winchester and snapping his fingers. In a flash Dean was gone. Then the sound of the shower could be heard from the bathroom followed by a muffled yell.

"There we go, at least we don't have to worry about him waking up and seeing us tangled together do we Samsquatch?" Sam rolled his eyes in response, but pulled away from the Archangel and proceeded to get dressed.

The bathroom door wrenched open to reveal a sopping wet Dean, dressed in a shirt and boxer shorts. His eyes were alight with righteous fury.

"You slimy little bastard!" He spat, pointing at the Archangel. Flicking water across the room.

Gabriel smiled evilly. "Cassy wanted everyone awake to go over the plan one more time". He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "And now everyone is. So job well don if I do say so myself". He shot Sam a shit eating grin before summoning a lollipop and walking off to tans by Cas, who was more stony faced than usual.

Dean huffed dramatically, gave Gabriel a heated glare and stormed back into the bathroom.

Gabriel's 'POV'

The four men were sat in a pizza parlour in a Chicagoan suburb. They were surrounded by death. In all senses of the word.

Bodies littered the floor and tables. They looked as if they died completely unaware of their fate, simply eating, talking and laughing.

Gabriel shuddered infinitesimally. He wasn't bothered by corpses, he posed as a Pagan God after all. Dead humans were part of the package. But seeing them laying around, almost as if they were asleep set something on edge within his mind.

The two Winchesters seemed to be thinking along the same train of thought, both men cursed quietly, but rather colourfully to themselves. Castiel remained stoic as ever.

Their was one other person in the room, he was sat at the centre table with his back facing them. Eating pizza.

Gabriel nudged Sam, who was standing to his right before walking over to the centre table and taking the seat to the man right. Sam looked pointedly at his brother and Cas then followed the Archangel and sat opposite the stranger, next to Gabriel.

Gabriel waited until the two stragglers sat down before his attention fell to the man. Death.

"I've gotta say, I would have thought a Horsemen of your stature would dine somewhere with more...Err class?" He ended his sentence in a question, his confusion evident in his tone.

Death's eyes focused on the Archangel, looking him up and down. He smirked. "Well, would you look at that. Another Archangel come to stick his fingers in the proverbial pie". His eyes swept across the others before he spoke again.

"And in answer to your question, I happen to be here in this establishment because I like the Pizza". He brought a forkful into his mouth, chewing slowly as if to prove his point.

"We've come to make a deal" Dean blurted suddenly. Looking thoroughly pissed off.

Death turned his head to the older Winchester. "Is that so Dean Winchester? Or should I call you 'The Righteous Man'?" Dean's cheeks turned ever so slightly pink. Death continued. "And what makes you think that you and your ragtag group of rejects have anything I want? Because I warn you Dean, when I makes deals, I drive a hard bargain".

Dean opened his mouth to issue a petulant retort but was silenced by Castiel's hand coming to rest upon his shoulder.

Sam chipped in. "We know about the binding spell Lucifer has placed on you". He motioned to the rings. "So lets make a deal. You give us the ring, and spare Chicago and we" he gestured to Gabriel and the others "will remove Lucifer from the picture. Getting you free of the spell in the process".

Death bored his vision into the younger Winchesters for several minutes before exhaling a long-suffering breath.

"I will agree to your terms if you can promise me, here and now, that Lucifer will no longer be a problem for me. And, if you can give me a good enough reason to spare this city".

Gabriel sneered. "Oh don't worry, Luci won't be a problem after we've dealt with him. As for the city..." He smiled sneakily, "didn't you say you liked the Pizza? What better reason to stave of decimating millions of innocents than for food".

Death chuckled quietly. "You have a sense of humour, I'm surprised. So unlike your brother, he has a stick up his backside".

"A few thousand years on earth surrounded by humans is a real interesting learning curve". Gabe looked wistful for a moment. "And we all know of my brothers 'doom and gloom' mentality, he is rather melodramatic".

"So do you agree to our terms and promises? Or are we wasting our time?" Dean snapped, sounding impatient.

Death looked at Dean hard. "Shut up Dean". The older Winchester blanched before crossing his arms, sulking.

Instead of answering the question Death continued to eat his remaining Pizza. Only when he'd finished did he answer.

"We have a deal" he said, slipping off his ring and placing it on the table. "Try not to mess everything up. Because if you do, Lucifer will be the least of your problems".

Gabriel took that statement for what it was. A dismissal. "Dean, grab the ring. We need to get going". The Archangel didn't even bother to check if he'd been listened to before he grabbed Sam by the wrist and vanished. Appearing back in the motel in an instant.

After Cas returned with Dean a few minutes later, Sam suggested visiting Bobby before heading out for the final confrontation. He looked withdrawn, downtrodden. Gabriel didn't like it, but he said nothing. It could wait until later.

They called Bobby and let him know of their impending arrival, flying over almost as soon as the phone call ended. The foursome appeared outside in the scrapyard, to find the old human sat in the confines of his wheelchair on the porch. A bottle of whiskey placed on his lap. His version of a welcoming.

The Winchester brothers smiled at each other before running up to the older man. Dean swooped down and snatched the bottle of alcohol and clapped Bobby on the shoulder in thanks, heading into the house to find a glass. Sam bent down and whispered something into his ear before trundling off to find his brother.

Gabriel looked over to his brother who simply shrugged and followed suit.

Just as the Archangel reached the porch Bobby stopped him with a hand, letting Castiel past with a small nod.

"I need a word with you" he said, looking at Gabriel with a gruff expression on his face.

Gabe simply nodded his acknowledgement and waited for him to say what he had to say. 'This isn't going to be pretty'.

"You do realise Sam has every intention of saying yes to Lucifer don't you..?" Bobby said gravely.

'What?...' Gabriel was stunned. He wasn't expecting that comment. "No I didn't know that, well Sam hasn't told me he was planning on doing it".

In truth he assumed it would come to this, but it still rocked him to the core to hear it. He was still trying to come up with a plan that didn't involve Sam saying yes.

Bobby continued. "Yeah I had my suspicions that he hadn't said anything to anyone yet. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about". Gabriel's eyes refocused on him, eyes burning.

"I know about you and Sam. I've gotta say, I think he could've done a hell of a lot better. But when he rang me the other day he couldn't stop talking about you. Or your little sojourn to England" he barked out a laugh. "I may not like you, but obviously he does. So I am asking you- no I'm telling you. Bring. Him. Back. Alive!" His voice had lowered to a hiss by this point. He was glowering at the Archangel with such fierce protectiveness in his eyes, it made Gabriel flinch.

"I promise I will bring him home safely Bobby, you have my word". Said Gabriel rather stiffly, he was still reeling over Sam's plan of action.

Bobby nodded and wheeled around, Gabriel stopped him.

"What do you want?" Asked Bobby, looking at the Archangel from the corner of his eye.

Gabe didn't say anything, he just placed a hand on the mans shoulder, letting power flow to him. The older man gasped.

"That's for looking out for them when they were growing up". And without further ado, he walked in to the house. Looking for the younger Winchester.

He found him in the kitchen, sipping on a beer and looking out of the kitchen window. Sam turned when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey Gabe, what's wrong?" Gabriel didn't give him an answer. Instead he grabbed him by the hand and flew them upstairs in a flash, landing in one of the spare bedrooms.

"What's wrong Gabriel, you're acting weird..". Sam sounded worried.

The Archangel remained silent for a few minutes, staring into the taller mans eyes. Suddenly he snapped.

"What's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong Sam. A certain idiotic human has it in his crazy head that he is going to SAY YES TO SATAN WITHOUT EVEN GIVING THE PEOPLE THAT CARE ABOUT HIM THE COURTESY OF LETTING THEM KNOW!

He was slipping into his true voice. Not enough to hurt Sam, but enough to put the fear of God up him. Sam just stood there, looking ashamed. But Gabriel wasn't finished.

"ARE YOU HONESTLY THAT STUPID AND SELF SACRIFICING? What makes you think this plan is going to work? Or are you not thinking that far ahead? He was panting in unnecessary air, willing himself to calm down. He had cracked a few windows in his outburst.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by the Archangel lips colliding with his own. He fell backwards on to the bed, bringing the smaller man with him.

The kiss was fierce and demanding, a fight for dominance. And both men were fighting hard.

Gabriel had Sam pinned, biting down hard on his bottom lip he drew a moan from him. He took advantage of the taller mans open mouth, plunging in with his tongue, exploring him fully and drinking in the taste.

He pulled back and looked down at the man before him, and a whine escaped his throat before he could stop it. Sam looked mad. And extremely hot.

Gabriel didn't get a chance to ponder about his reaction before he was flipped onto his back, his lips being assaulted by Sam's. He whined again at the human as his mouth was forced open by a hot, wet tongue.

'_Why am I submitting so easily?... And why am I finding this hot?' _

'Sam's 'POV'

Sam was angry and turned on. He couldn't decide which he was more, everything was hazy. All he knew was that the man below him was the reason for his conflicting feelings.

After a few minutes of forceful making out, Sam pulled back. Making sure to clamp his hands around the Archangels wrists so he couldn't move. The Archangel whimpered at the lack of contact.

"And what the hell was all that about?!" Asked Sam breathlessly.

Gabriel looked at him and mumbled, to quiet for Sam to hear. "Gabriel you will answer me you son-of-a-bitch! What's gotten in to you?"

The next thing he knew, Gabriel was shouting again, but it sounded desperate and broken. "Because!... Because I don't want you to sacrifice yourself! Not for Dean, not for Bobby or Cas! Not for the entire of humanity!" He lowered his voice. "It's just that.. I've come to care about you. A lot more than I have for anyone else, be that God or Human and I don't want to lose you. It would break me".

Sam stared at him, not knowing what to say. Instead he sent his feelings over mentally. Willing the Archangel to understand.

Gabriel's face softened slightly. "Oh Sammy, baby. Don't feel like this, it wasn't your fault, that demonic bitch tricked you and essentially drugged you into doing what she wanted". He tugged his left hand free of Sam's slackened grip to stroke his cheek. "Listen to me, you are not going to say yes. I've got a plan, but I need you to trust me".

Sam exhaled slowly before lowering his head back down to press his lips against the honey haired Archangel. It was light and slow, conveying the emotion behind it better than words ever could.

"I trust you Gabe, with my life". His voice shook slightly, making him blush.

Gabriel smiled softly back at him and pulled the younger Winchester down so he was lying next alongside his body. He snuggled close and rested his head on Sam's chest breathing in deeply before speaking up again.

"I have a plan, it's a long shot but if everything works out it should work". Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. Gabriel chuckled playfully at his expression.

"Now now Sammyboy here's what we're going to do. I need you to lie flat on your back for me". Sam didn't move fast enough for the Archangel so he ended up straddling him at the waist and forcing him to lie flat.

"Right you know the tattoos you and Dean have? The ones that prevent you being possessed by demons?" The taller man nodded, a flush creeping up his cheeks. Gabriel smiled at that. 'It seems he's got a little shyness in there. I'll keep that tidbit for... Later'

He laughed to himself, then continued. "Okay well what I'm going to do is similar to that, but it's an Enochian ritual. I'm going to have to modify it heavily. But I'm confident that I can tweak it so that Lucifer won't be able to take control of your body. Even if you do say yes". He gave Sam a hard look before continuing. "Now because you already have the Concealment Sigils on your ribcage your bones are a no go. Your muscles aren't good enough either, so I'll have to brand them onto your skin. I promise it won't hurt, can you deal with that?"

Sam looked confused for a few seconds before talking. "Will the marks be permanent?" The Archangel shook his head. "I can remove them once they've served their purpose".

The younger Winchester pondered to himself for a moment before nodding. "Okay, let's do it. Do I... Errr need to do anything?"

Gabriel smiled at the mans eagerness, and shook his head at his question. "Just lie still and let me concentrate". He raised his hand and moved it towards Sam's forehead but he stopped about an inch from touching his skin.

"Are you sure about this? I know it's only temporary but you are going to look drastically different. I mean I'll still think your hot, but I know how humans can be about their looks". He barked out a laugh as a fist came in search of his face, dodging it neatly.

"I'll take that as a yes then boyo!" He placed his fingertips onto Sam's forehead and closed his eyes.

The changes weren't that drastic, after he had five minutes of panicking over and done with. _'I hope Dean doesn't freak... Shit who am I kidding, he's going to flip his lid!'_

Sam was staring at himself in the bathroom mirror, running his fingers over the slightly raised marks that were the Enochian runes meant to protect him from Lucifer.

He looked at them closely, they were about a centimetre squared in size and they covered almost the entire of his skin. He recognised the runes for protection and defense. But most of them he had never seen before. They were rather beautiful if he ignored that fact that they were literally branded into his skin._ 'Is this what a cow feels like?' _

Gabriel had gone downstairs once he'd finished to give Sam some privacy to check over the runes in more... private areas. They might be sort of seeing each other but they both silently agreed not to make it too serious. What with their impending death a very real outcome.

Sam sighed to himself and headed out of the bathroom, towards the stairs. He was about half way down when he heard Dean shout "BOBBY?" followed by loud, frantic voices. His stomach turned over on itself, and he jumped the rest of the stairs and ran into the kitchen. He let out an almost unmanly shriek when he stormed through the door.

Bobby was standing. Without his wheelchair, he was stood on shaky legs with his arms raised up by his chest.

'_What the fuck?...'_ Everyone looked shocked. Even Castiel's eyebrows were merging with his hairline. But Sam noticed out of the corner of his eye that Gabriel had a nonchalant expression drawn onto his face. Sam sent him a thought.

"How did you do that? And don't bother denying it, I can tell it was you" he kept staring at the Archangel, who was studiously avoiding his gaze.

_"It was nothing, I just thought that I should reverse the sloppy work that ass Zacariah did"_ he managed to sound gruff even through the connection.

Sam smiled fondly, trust Gabriel to not brag about something like this. _"Thank you..."_ He sent the thought with as much feeling behind it as he could and his heart stopped when Gabriel blushed beet red. It was adorable.

The excitement hadn't abated during their mental exchange, and soon Gabriel was surrounded by Dean, Cas and Bobby. All three of them badgering him for an explanation.

Bobby stepped up into the Archangels face and extended his hand with a gruff "thanks Gabriel". Gabriel excepted his hand awkwardly, looking even more embarrassed and adorable that Sam couldn't help but break out into an unabashed grin.

Dean turned round to look over at Sam, his face glowing in happiness, but it was soon wiped away when he saw the marks all over his younger brothers skin.

"What the fuck Sam?!" He crossed the kitchen and grabbed Sam by the shoulders, studying his skin. "What the hell happened to your skin?"

Sam sighed resignedly. "Gabriel gave me protection against being possessed by Lucifer. He pretty much invented it". He gave the Archangel a small smile.

"Why didn't he etch the runes onto your ribcage like the concealment Sigils? Did he have to do it on your skin?" He turned his head and raised his eyebrows at Gabriel. "Well? Care to share?"

"I couldn't put this on his ribcage because of two reasons. Firstly, because if I removed the symbols, Lucifer would be here in seconds. Secondly, I needed a lot more room because this spell is a lot more complicated. It had to be very specific on the wording to even have a chance of working. Their isn't a section of his skin larger than a Quarter free of Sigils". He gave Sam an apologetic glance at the information revealed. "But no need to worry, I can remove them when we've taken care of Luci".

He sounded confident, but Sam could see the falseness of his demeanour, the hard set of his shoulders.

"Ok then" Bobby piped in. "I think it's time to take care of Lucifer. I for one want to be able to enjoy my legs again for more than a few hours" he picked up a bag from under the kitchen table that Dean had prepared and slung it over his shoulder. "So lets get our asses into gear shall we?" He looked at the group as a whole once more, then walked out onto the porch.

"Okay, Dean" Sam spoke directly to his brother "We're going to have to remove my concealment Sigils, or Lucifer won't be able to track us down". Dean opened his mouth to protest, but Sam cut him off. "No Dean! We both know I'm the one he wants, Michael has Adam. You're no longer important enough to them. They'll probably just smite you as soon as they appear. I'm doing it, period. And you don't have to worry about Lucifer seeing them and getting around them somehow, Gabriel will hide them under a glamour of sorts".

Dean snapped his mouth shut, looking very unhappy about losing against his younger brothers logic. But obediently followed him and the two Angels outside, where Bobby was waiting for them.

They arrived at a deserted field far away from any towns about five minutes later. It was a cold and damp place. Perfect for a showdown with the Devil.

Sam gave Gabriel the signal to remove the Concealment Sigils, knowing it would only be mere moments before Lucifer showed up. Gabriel moved in close, took hold of his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. Sam felt his power flow through him, but it left as quickly as it arrived, leaving an empty feeling in his chest.

"Ready Sammyboy?" Whispered the Archangel, quiet enough that only Sam could hear.

Sam smiled nervously. "As ready as I'll ever be. Besides, with you here what have I got to worry about?" He dipped in have him a discreet kiss on the lips. Taking advantage of the other three men being occupied with preparing themselves.

Gabriel sucked in a breath and tensed, whirling around and throwing his arms out in a protective gesture around the much larger man.

Lucifer had arrived. Along with the eldest of the Angels, Michael.

They both looked pretty annoyed to see their younger brother as well.

"Gabriel, how long has it been? Three.. Four thousand years? How have you been brother?" Michael smiled kindly. Lucifer sneered.

"He's been fucking everything he could get his tricky hands on. Including my vessel."

Michael blanched. Genuinely shocked that his brother had been accused of such amorous debauchery. "What?" Lucifer grinned evilly. "Oh yes brother, he has been lording his libido around, playing Pagan God and even having kids".

By this point Michael was scowling.

Lucifer's 'POV'

Something was wrong, the Archangel could feel it in his tattered wings.

The humans were to confident, even with his traitorous little brothers protecting them. But he'd grown bored riling up Michael and decided to get this over with, the quicker he had possession of his vessel, the quicker he could destroy his brother and get rid of all humans.

"Okay" he looked over at Sam. "I think it's high time you gave your permission Sammy, or I'll start imploding internal organs" his gazed moved to Dean, a sadistic glean entered his eyes.

"Sammy don't you dare!" Shouted Dean, his arms wrapped protectively around Cas, who was straining to escape his grip.

"Quiet you insignificant insect". Lucifer waved his hand and Dean screamed. Falling to the ground, blood spilling from his nose. Castiel dropped down to his side, placing his hands on the older Winchester. Trying to stem the flow of blood with his Grace, but it didn't seem to be working.

Sam stepped forward, but Gabriel held him back.

Cas shouted to Gabe, Dean was pale, his lips turning blue.

"Get over here Gabriel! I can't fix whatever Lucifer has done. I need your Grace!" The younger Archangel looked uncertain, but ran over when Dean sputtered, coughing up blood.

Sam took advantage of the distraction and hoped Gabriel could save his brother. He stepped over to Lucifer, stopping a few feet away.

"Fine, you want me, then you can have me. I say yes".

Lucifer dropped his vessel in a flash, leaping over to the younger Winchester, ecstatic that his true vessel had given him permission.

He hit a wall._ 'WHAT!?'_ He didn't have time to ponder the block as he was thrown back into his former vessel, disorientated and confused.

Bobby's 'POV'

Bobby knew something was wrong a few seconds after Sam said yes. There was a flash of blue light that left his eyes watering. Then nothing.

Sam was still standing there, looking his usual self. And Lucifer was still in his old vessel, groaning in a heap on the floor. Sam looked over to him, eyes frantic.

"Bobby! Now!"

He didn't need telling twice. Reaching into his pockets, he yanked out the rings and threw them at the two Archangels feet. Michael was too busy trying to revive an incapacitated Lucifer to notice.

Suddenly the ground beneath them opened up and Michael was shocked into silence, seemingly unable to move. The hole widened and Lucifer's body began to slide down the side. Michael shouted out.

"Lucifer! No!" He reached out for his younger brother. Getting pulled into the trap himself.

It only took a few moments, you could blink and you'd miss it. The two Archangels vanished in the now narrowing hole in the ground. The old hunter couldn't believe his eyes, they'd done it.

Sam cried out somewhere to his right and he looked over to see him falling to his knees by his older brother, who was still being healed by Gabriel.

He rushed over and stood behind Sam, placing his hand on the young mans shoulder. "He'll be fine Sam. Look, he's already getting some colour back in his cheeks".

He was right of course. A few minutes later Dean gasped, opening his eyes and reaching straight for Sam.

Sam's 'POV'

"Sammy, please tell me it's you. I'm not dead am I? This doesn't look like hell".

"Yeah Dean it's me, and the bastardly brothers are locked in the cage. It's over, we're safe". Sam laughed slightly hysterically before leaning on Gabriel's shoulder.

_"Thank you Gabe. Dean would have died without you..." _

Gabriel smiled _"Anything for you Sammyboy"._

Sam felt the sincerity in his thought and something twisted in his chest.

_"Gabe.. I might as well tell you. Seeing as we're all alive and well. I'm falling for you... In fact I have fallen for you"_ Gabriel squeezed his hand. _"What are you trying to say?"_

_"I think... I might be in love with you"._ He exhaled a breath, waiting for his response.

The Archangel was silent and still for a few moments. Then he took a breath and sent the younger Winchester a thought.

_"You know what Sammy, I think I'm in love with your freakishly tall self too" _he leaned into Sam._ "Don't you dare tell Dean, he'd have a field day if he knew I was swooning all over your ass". _

A/N

Okay, this is chapter 4. I'm sorry if its seems rushed, but I'm visiting home at the moment and I've been rather distracted to really put a whole lot of effort in. But I hope it satisfies you guys!

Not to mention the ridiculously cheesy confession! Fuelled by drama and adrenalin.

I appreciate all comments and reviews, so post away!


	5. Welcome To The Afterparty

**Welcome To The Afterparty**

**A/N**

Just in case you guys were wondering, I made the fight with Lucifer and Micael short because they aren't the main antagonists of the story (no I'm not telling you who it is yet).

The next few chapters are going to be focusing purely on the forming relationships between Sam/Gabriel, as well as Dean/Castiel. I plan to introduce the Mpreg in thee next chapter but you never know. And from this point on my chapters are going to get bigger, I want you guys to be able to track the pregnancy (pregnancies?) without having to read three chapters. So I'm aiming for 10'000 words a chapter AT LEAST.

Anyway, read, review and hopefully enjoy. Here's chapter 5!

**Sam's 'POV'**

They'd been sat in Bobby's kitchen for about four hours, and no one had said a word. Not one of them knew or had anything to say.

Sam was sat with a bottle of beer growing warm in his hand, it was the same one Dean had passed to him five minutes after they had flown back from the field. He was lost in his own thoughts, his overcrowded mind trying to organise everything that had happened. He wasn't having much luck in his endeavour.

_'It was too easy...'_

_'Dean almost died, if Gabriel wasn't there...'_

_'I told Gabriel how I feel... And he feels the same way. But how can he?'_

_'What now?...'_

He was interrupted from his musings by the sight of Gabriel walking out of the kitchen, looking depressed. And angry. Sam decided he should follow him, he wasn't comfortable with letting Gabriel harbour any negative, festering feelings over what had happened with his older brothers.

He stood up slowly, placing the mostly full beer bottle on the table and walked out into the hallway. He cast about trying to guess where the Archangel could have gone, hoping that he hadn't flown off to somewhere Sam couldn't reach him.

He didn't have to look for to long, after checking the living room and study he saw Gabriel outside the window, sitting on the garden bench out on the porch. Sam walked out of the front door and sat beside him, keeping a little distance as not to invade his personal space. He said nothing, just sat there, feeling an amiable silence stretch before the both of them.

Gabriel was tense, his shoulders hunched together, looking solid and unmovable. He was looking out across the scrapyard, burning holes into the nearest rusted out car with his gaze. He looked torn and defeated.

After about twenty minutes Gabriel slid along the bench, so that his body was brushing along the whole length of Sam's. He sighed sadly before relaxing, leaning against the brown haired man.

Sam took the initiative and lifted his left arm up and placed it around the Archangels shoulders, pulling him in further.

"Sammy?" Gabriel spoke quietly next to his chest, sounding withdrawn. Sam looked down at the top of his head.

"Yeah?"

"I miss them so much. I know I shouldn't, they caused nothing but pain and trouble, especially to you. But they're my brothers, my family, and I helped trap them". He turned his head so that his face was covered by the material of Sam's shirt. He spoke again, his voice breaking into a muffled sob.

"I betrayed them".

Sam tensed for a few moments, unsure of what he should say, then relaxed. He began rubbing soothing circles into Gabriel's shoulders with his large hands. Letting him cry quietly into his shirt.

"No Gabe, you didn't betray them. They betrayed you. You saved millions of people today, people that they wanted to use and destroy like pawns in their sibling rivalry. You have nothing to feel bad for, you don't have anything to feel guilty about. Please don't let this eat at you, I don't think I can stand to see you upset. You're a smiler, a joker. Don't let what they forced you to do change that".

He carried on uttering nonsensical reassurance, feeling strange at being the one to reassure for once.

The Archangel quietened down after a few minutes. He pulled his head back and looked into Sam's eyes, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I love you Sammy, you were always my favourite Winchester". He settled his head back onto Sam's chest, nuzzling in.

Sam chuckled lightly. "I should hope I am!" He started to card his fingers through the Archangels hair.

"I love you too Gabriel, you know that right?" Gabe nodded slightly

"Can we sit for a while, I don't feel like dealing with people" asked the Archangel. Sam nodded and sighed contentedly.

"Okay, we'll stay here for a while".

**Castiel's 'POV'**

Castiel watched as his brother and Sam walked out of the kitchen, he was going to follow his brother in time. But he smiled inwardly when Sam followed, the Winchester was what his brother needed right now. Not him.

The Seraph was happy not to be needed to console, he was too busy enjoying spending time with Dean. The older Winchester was ecstatic over the defeat of Lucifer and Michael, and a happy Dean is something Castiel loves to be around. He smiled again, this time outwardly.

Dean noticed his little smile and rose out of his chair. "Come on Cas let's head upstairs, I'm sure Bobby wants to relax now that we've buried the big bad!" He laughed heartily before walking out of the room. Not waiting to see if the Seraph had begun to follow him.

Cas was used to Dean and his subtle hints by this point. They had been getting a lot closer recently, ever since Elysian Fields if he thought about it. He stood up, nodded to Bobby and flashed to the spare room, where Dean was headed. He landed and sat down on the bed just as Dean opened the door.

"I saw Sammy and Gabriel sat outside on the bench" he snickered "they're snuggling!" Dean laughed before closing the door.

"Do not judge them Dean, Gabriel is grieving. Lucifer and Michael are his older brothers". Said Castiel.

Dean deflated a little at Castiel's words, realising what he was saying. "Shit yeah, I didn't think of it like that". He walked over to the bed and stopped in front of the angel, lowering himself to his knees. He smiled.

"It's over Cas, we did it" he frowned slightly. "But now what do we do? I for one need a break, and so does Sammy. But we don't do downtime very well. Any suggestions?"

Castiel tilted his head and smirked. He grabbed hold of Dean's hands and stood, bringing the man with him. "You could sleep? You're bound to be tired, it's been a long few weeks for you" he banished their clothes so that they were dressed only in their boxer shorts. "Come, lie down with me. You need to rest, I'll wake you later for some food. Does that sound acceptable?" Dean smiled and looked longingly over the bed.

"That sounds perfect. You'll stay with me?" Cas smirked again.

"No, I just removed most of my clothing for the fun of it". The older Winchester blanched, then laughed.

"Was that sarcasm? It was wasn't it? Wow Cas that was a good one!" He took hold of the Angels hands again and pulled him to the bed. "Okay I need sleep, come on get your ass under the sheets!".

Castiel smiled softly and pulled back the covers, climbing in beside Dean. He threw his arm around Deans waist and pulled him close, the other man eyes were already drooping.

"Goodnight Dean, I'll wake you soon".

Dean sighed sleepily. "G'night Angel.."

Castiel listened as Dean's breathing grew deeper and he pulled their bodies even closer together. He had no need for sleep, but he had found in his time alone spent with the Winchester that a warm body was a calming presence, something he had taken full advantage of after he made the discovery.

Of course it wasn't as simple as it sounds, Castiel had to work hard in order to get Dean to rethink his views on same sex relations, but when he thought back on those first few weeks. He vowed to himself that he would do it all again.

_'And if it wasn't for the Apocalypse, I would never have met him.' _

So for the past few weeks they have been building the foundations of something long term. The Angel couldn't name what it was they have, they were physical, albeit sparingly as too not raise suspicion with Sam and Gabriel. Which Castiel thought was ridiculous, they wouldn't care, they could hardly hold it against them when they themselves were obviously together. But Dean wanted to keep there relationship a secret, at least for the time being.

Cas knew the reason why, Dean was comfortable enough with his own sexuality now to be with another man, but it's a different story when other people know about it.

The Seraph studied the sleeping form of his lover and sighed, his blue eyes landing on the handprint which he ad accidentally left when he dragged his soul out of Hell's clutches. Raising his hand from Deans waist, he ran his fingertips along the raised contours of the scar-like mark, feeling the residual Grace that was left behind quiver and ripple.

Castiel knew sooner or later that he and Dean would have to tell the others about the dynamics of their relationship, lest Sam and Gabriel take offence. But he was finding it rather difficult to persuade the older Winchester to see reason. He frowned slightly, still tracing the edges of his handprint.

_'I must speak with him tomorrow, I can't keep hiding this from Gabriel and Sam. It is an unnecessary secret. Why must he be so stubborn, it's not like they are going to judge him for it seeing as they themselves are tog-'_

He stopped his train of thought abruptly.

_'Of course. If he see's that Sam and Gabriel are together then perhaps he might realise that there is nothing to worry about.' _He smiled to himself, happy that he may have found the solution to his problem.

Castiel slipped his arm back around Deans waist and closed his eyes, content to bask in the warmth and pressure of his body and wait until morning arrived.

**Gabriel's 'POV'**

Gabriel was feeling much better by the time morning came around, he was hoping to speak to Cas, but he knew his little brother was to busy cuddling up to Dean. _'How long are those guys going to keep their relationship secret anyways? It's getting ridiculous'_

He looked across the room from his position on the bed to see Sam rummaging through his duffle bag, presumedly for something to wear. Gabe sighed in appreciation at the sight of Sam bent over, not noticing that he was giving the Archangel the most perfect view.

"You're staring at my ass again aren't you?" Said Sam, sounding amused.

Gabriel chuckled "What can I say? It's the best view this side of the Atlantic!"

Sam snorted before turning round, blushing bright red and looking shyly at the smaller man. "Shut up Gabe, my ass is not that great! I for one prefer yours".

Gabe smiled. _'There he goes again, deflecting compliments made towards himself with compliments to me. Self esteem issues or what? I really need to change that... And I have the perfect idea how'._

"Sammy?"

"Yeah?" Replied Sam, who had turned back to the duffle bag.

"I think we should tell everyone.. About us". He braced himself for the fallout.

Sam froze with his hands inside the duffle, the tension practically rolling of his shoulders. Gabriel thought he'd made the biggest fuck up of his life, but after a few minutes of utter silence Sam's shoulders relaxed. He turned to face the Archangel.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, I know Cas wouldn't have a problem with it, but Dean..." Sam said looking stricken.

"You're right babe, Cas won't have a problem, in fact he'll be happy for us. And trust me, so will Dean. He might just be a little shocked at first. Nothing we can't handle. So what do you say? I wanted to tell everyone today, at breakfast".

Sam was looking at Gabriel with eyes betraying his warring emotions. Gabriel decided to change tack.

"Look Sammy, I don't want to hide what I have with you. I know you're scared at what Dean is going to say, but think about it. Would Dean really have an issue with you being with a man? Is he really that petty that he would scorn you for who you want to be with?"

Sam looked pensive for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't think he would be mad or anything, I'm just scared that his opinion of me will change, even just a tiny bit.

The Archangel sighed. '_Always the worrier aren't you Sammyboy'_

"Look Sammy, if you're not comfortable with telling him yet then we can wait. But I'm not keeping what we have a secret forever okay?" His voice took on a playful tone. "I want everyone to know that I, the Archangel Gabriel, has the sexiest boyfriend in the entirety of existence!".

Sam laughed and walked over to Gabe, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "You are crazy, you know that right?".

"Of course I know that! Being sane is completely boring, and what does that say about you? You've fallen in love with a crazy person!" Again Sam laughed.

"You raise a valid point there.." He trailed off as he lowered his head, ghosting his lips across the Archangel's. "but you're right about Dean. We'll tell them over breakfast". He kissed Gabe gently, almost reverently before pulling back and walking towards to door.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll meet you downstairs". He smiled and walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

Gabriel was left standing alone in the middle of the bedroom with a goofy grin on his face.

_'Sexiest boyfriend ever!'_

He was just about to fly downstairs when he heard the shower turn on. He stopped himself.

_'Ive probably got about half an hour, that boy likes to take his time. I might pop in on the kids while I'm waiting for him...'_

Smiling to himself he flashed away in search of one of his children.

It only took him a few minutes to find one if them. His daughter Hel. She was out in the middle of the Namibian Desert, Hel always liked her surroundings hot. _'So would I if I'd have to spend most of my time watching over souls in a realm surrounded by ice'._

The ruler of Helheim looked up at her approaching father, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Father! What a pleasant surprise, I was just enjoying a little time away from my accursed realm". She shivered slightly. "What brings you here? Is there something wrong?"

Gabriel smiled warmly at his only daughter. "There is nothing wrong Hel, can a father not come and see his daughter?" He stepped to stand next to her, taking in his surroundings before speaking again. "In fact I have come to speak to you about something. Nothing disastrous, but I thought you and the others should know". Hel looked to her father with curiosity.

"Well tell me father, if it is nothing bad then I'm sure the others won't be concerned".

Gabriel took a breath, steadying himself.

"I've fallen for a human. I'm sure you've heard of him what with his role in the starting and ending of the Abrahamic Apocalypse. His name is Sam Winchester".

His daughter sucked in a breath, her eyebrows vanishing into her hairline. She didn't speak for a few minutes. Gabriel assumed she was trying to absorb the information.

"Well father, what can I say? I'm not angry, it's not for me to judge you for who you fall in love with". She smiled reassuringly. "It's just a bit of a shock that's all". She barked out a laugh suddenly, making the Archangel jump.

"Oh Jörmungandr is going to _love _this! And I can't wait to tell Fenrir!" She cackled gleefully.

Gabriel laughed to, glad that she wasn't mad and that she was comfortable enough with his love interest that she was joking about it. '_But she is right of course, Fenrir and Jörmungandr are going to be unbearable'._

"Hel careful, you're turning into your mother" he dodged the hand that came flying for his face "and please do me a favour and tell them all when they're together. I don't want them telling each other embellished versions that are bound to be outrageous and disgusting. Bloody gossip mongers!"

Hel smiled again. "Don't worry father! I'll gather them all. Fenrir, Jörmungandr, Narfi and Sleipnir. We might even pop in for a visit sometime soon to meet this human of yours!"

Gabriel laughed. "I'd like that, just don't be surprised if his brother tries to kill you. He's very anti-pagan".

"I'll keep that in mind father, and on that note I shall leave you. It was nice seeing you again, I'll bring the others round in a month or so". She hugged Gabriel before stepping back and vanishing.

Gabriel smiled. _'That went better than I was expecting. Well I best get back..'_

The Archangel took one last look around and vanished, appearing in Bobby's kitchen just as Sam walked in. They looked at each other and sat at the table, choosing to sit side by side.

Everyone else was sat down eating their respective breakfasts, Gabriel took his chance, grabbing hold of Sam's hand under the table, he cleared his throat.

"Listen up everyone, I've got something to tell you all". Sam squeezed his hand in support. "Me and Sam are together... We have been for a few weeks now". The table went silent, Sam quickly spoke up.

"We thought we should let you guys know, we love each other and if there's going to be any issu-" he was cut off by Bobby.

"Issues! What the hell are talking about idjit? I've already said my piece the other day, I don't have a problem with your relationship. And Gabriel isn't as much of an asshole as Dean made him out to be" Dean scoffed, Bobby glared at him. "Quiet boy!"

Cas tilted his head slightly. "I'm happy for the both of you, though I must confess you two were not exactly... Discreet". Sam sputtered on his coffee, his face was turning red.

"Thanks Cassy! It means a lot" Gabriel was beaming and practically bouncing in his seat.

Dean was still quiet, but spoke up when everyone turned to him, expecting him to say something.

He took a deep breath. "I already knew about the two of you. I've seen you when you thought no one was looking". He heaved a sigh and turned to his younger brother.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Don't look at me like that Sammy I don't give a shit that your with a guy!" Sam huffed indignantly. Dean hurried on. "I just don't know what you can see in him. He literally killed me hundreds of times for crying out loud!"

Gabriel froze. He knew Dean would use that card, and he had every right to. But something inside Gabriel heaved at his words. He tightened his grip on Sam's hand to try and keep calm.

"Listen here Deano. I love your brother and for some reason I haven't fathomed yet, he loves me back. Now you have every right not to trust me because of what I did to you. But you can trust your brother knows what he's getting himself into. Now you can either accept that we're together or you can keep your opinions to yourself. Because if you say anything, and I mean _anything_ to upset Sammy, I will send you into a time looping reality where your only company will be a really pissed off Wendigo. Am I clear?"

Sam looked back and forth between his brother and boyfriend. "Gabe calm down, I'm sure Dean will keep his mouth shut if he has a problem" his eyes fixed on Dean "won't you?"

Dean snorted. "Yeah, of course I will Sammy". Sam sighed a long suffering sigh and started on his breakfast which Cas had made for the three humans, Gabe summoned a lollipop.

Breakfast was a quiet affair after the announcement, Dean kept shooting glares in Gabriel's direction when Sam wasnt looking. Cas gave the older Winchester disapproving looks every time he did so, all in all it was a rather awkward forty minutes.

After everyone had finished Sam stood and collected the plates and cutlery, crossing over to the sink he began to wash them.

**Dean's 'POV'**

Dean watched as his brother started doing the dishes and took his chance.

He got out of his chair and walked over to stand next to his younger brother, opting to dry the plates while he thought of how he was going to proceed.

After a couple of minutes he still hasn't figured out how to broach the subject but luckily for him, Sam has amazing powers of perception and about as much patience as a puppy. He turned to Dean.

"What do you want Dean?" The older Winchester flinched slightly, he sounded upset. Which in Deans eyes is worse than angry. He wanted this over with, pronto.

"Look Sammy, I'm sorry if I've pissed you off. But what do you expect? The guy is an asshat!" His voice was low as to not be overheard, but it still came out as a hiss. "He has spent thousands of years pulling pranks and killing people! I'm just not understanding how you can have feelings for someone like that!"

Sam stopped washing plates and turned to his brother, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You know full well that he only subjected murderers and criminals to his pranks! It wasn't like he was going on a killing spree!" He took a few deep breaths and carried on. "I knew you wouldn't be happy about this but I thought you would at least give him the benefit of the doubt".

Dean flinched again, his brother didn't sound mad or upset anymore. He sounded disappointed, which didn't sit right at all.

"Sammy look, you're right I'm not happy about this, but tell me one thing". Sam nodded tersely.

"Are you happy?"

Sam smiled brightly and Dean knew the answer then and there. But he wanted to hear his brother say it.

"Yeah, I'm really happy Dean".

"Okay then, for now I can deal with it. And maybe, if he isn't an asshat, I might grow to not hate him".

"Jerk" Dean chuckled

"Bitch" Dean smiled and walked back to the table, stopping beside the Archangel

"Gabriel, you better not hurt Sammy or I will be the least of your worries. You hear me?" He glared down at the Archangel.

"Don't worry Deano, ain't gonna happen. But for the record, I'm more scared of Cassy than I am of you". And with that he stood and waltzed over to Sam, grabbed him around the waist and flashed away.

Dean snorted and turned his attention back towards the two remaining occupants of the table. Who were both looking at him with different levels of disapproval.

"What? I'm allowed to be defensive over my little brother".

"There's bein' defensive, then there's bein' an ass! And you Dean, are an ass" said Bobby, looking at the older Winchester like a father scolding his son.

"I agree with Bobby. You were too harsh on the both of them". Cas said, looking as stoic as ever.

"So what, I'm public enemy number one now?" Dean was baffled.

"You only have yourself to blame Dean. Just give Gabriel a chance, if he turns out to be a dick then you can toss him out yourself. But unless that happens, you _will_ play nice". Bobby said with a tone of finality. The argument was clearly no longer up for discussion.

Dean sighed in defeat. He would play along for now, but he wasn't going to let his guard down around the Archangel, at least not until he proves himself.

**Sam's 'POV'**

Sam was awestruck.

He assumed that when Gabriel whisked them away that they would end up in the bedroom or outside in the scrapyard. He couldn't have been more wrong.

They were stood on a rooftop, looking across at a giant city scape. It was the middle of the night. Sam looked over to Gabriel, who was watching his face with a curious expression.

"Where are we Gabe? This place is amazing!" The sound of the bustling city reached his ears and he leaned over the edge of the building, craning his neck for a better view.

"We are currently in the city centre of Seoul, South Korea". Said Gabriel, sounding pretty impressed with himself.

Sam's head whipped back round and his jaw dropped. "It's amazing! Look at all the lights! And the sounds. Can we go for a walk down there" he pointed over the edge "please?". He was practically bouncing like a child but he couldn't care less. He was too excited.

"Of course we can Sammy, grab my hand". The Archangel held out his open hand and Sam took it. The next second they were walking through the streets and lights of Seoul, both of them smiling like fools.

Sam couldn't believe it, he was walking through a completely foreign city, with his angelic boyfriend and he was easily the tallest person here. Everyone was so tiny, and they were gawking at him like they'd never seen a Caucasian man before. But that didn't matter, all that mattered was the man holding his hand proudly in front of thousand of people. And no one seemed to care.

Gabe pulled him to a small food stall and ordered him some food. Sam didn't ask what it was, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know. Of course Gabriel spoke fluent Korean, like all Angels he can speak any past or present language, but it was still amazing to see him do it.

And of course the Archangel summoned money from thin air. But Sam didn't call him out on it this time.

He are while they walked, not saying anything, just basking in the atmosphere of a city that showed no signs of sleeping, though it was almost 1am local time. He finished his food which was surprisingly nice and Gabe pulled him towards an alley. As they stepped into the darkness Sam pulled the Archangel close.

"You're amazing, you know that? You always know how to cheer me up". Gabriel opened his mouth to speak but Sam didn't give him then chance. He kissed him fiercely, pushing him up against the wall. Gabriel moaned into the embrace, pressing his hips forward to meet Sam's, who let loose a moan of his own.

Sam licked Gabriel's bottom lip, asking permission. Which Gabe granted, letting the younger Winchester explore and map out the inside of his mouth, submitting to him almost completely.

Sam felt himself growing hard at Gabriel's submissiveness, he thrust his hips forward and to his utter delight, he felt Gabriel's dick straining against the confines of his jeans. Sam pulled back, albeit reluctantly. The Archangel whined at the loss of friction. Sam leant in towards his ear, whispering to him.

"I want you Gabe, I don't think I can wait anymore. I need to be inside you".

Gabriel shivered and nodded dumbly. "Okay Sammyboy, whatever you want". Said Gabriel, sounding wrecked already. Sam closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he saw they were back in the spare room at Bobby's.

Sam wasted no time in picking up where they left off in Seoul. He grabbed Gabriel by the scruff of his neck and practically threw him onto the bed.

He climbed on top of the smaller man, covering him completely with his body. Sam looked down at his boyfriend. _'He has way to many clothes on...'._ He lent down slowly and captured the Archangels lips in a deep, passionate kiss, while grabbing his button up shirt in both hands and ripping it open.

Gabriel gasped into the kiss and bucked his hips, moaning when both of there erections rubbed together through the fabric of their jeans.

Sam moved from his lips and kissed along his jaw, moving his way towards his neck, tongue swiping down towards the hollow of his throat. Tasting him.

Gabe moaned again, his hands lifting up Sam's shirt, roughly pulling it over his head. They both shivered at the skin on skin contact.

"Want you bad Sammyboy, I need to feel you inside of me!" Gabriel was panting, his breath hitching as Sam made his way down his chest, exploring every inch of skin.

Sam smiled against the Archangels chest as he made his way down this abdomen, he stopped the run his tongue over his left hip bone, then bit down. Hard.

"Shit Sammy! Oh fuck!" Gabriel's moaning was getting louder. His noises of pleasure were like air to Sam, fuelling his efforts on. He practically ripped off his lovers jeans and underwear, tossing them across the room.

He then placed both of his hands on Gabriel's hips to stop him from writhing around, then focused his attention on the Archangel's dick.

His breath ghosted over the tip as he admired its length almost reverently, he looked up at his lover, who was staring at him with parted lips and lust darkened eyes, now the colour of caramel. Sam smiled provocatively, lowered his lips and kissed the head of Gabriel's dick. He pulled back and licked the precum that had smoothed onto his own lips at the contact, it tasted amazing.

Gabriel gave a wanton groan, snapping Sam back to reality. He lowered his head down so his mouth was level with the base of the Archangels dick, he swiped with the flat of his tongue all the way to the head and in one smooth motion, swallowed him as far as he could go.

The Archangels hips, despite being restrained by Sam shot upwards, almost making him gag.

_'Oh yeah, Angelic Super Strength...' _

Sam chuckled, sending vibrations down the the shaft of Gabriel's dick, making him scream out in pleasure. Sam worked on his dick with abandon, hollowing his cheeks as he neared the top, swirling his tongue under and across the head. He repeated his motions throwing in the occasional scrape of teeth making Gabriel wine and thrash about under him.

Suddenly the Archangel cried out. "Sammy! Baby, I'm gonna - cum!"

Sam upped his ministrations, eager to find Gabriel his release. He brought a hand to cup his balls and gave them a light squeeze. Gabe tensed, cryer out and came into Sam's mouth.

Sam swallowed as much as he could, marvelling at the taste. It was bitter, but not unpleasant. There was also an undercurrent of sweet that was just so _Gabriel._

Despite his best efforts, Sam couldn't swallow it all. A little cum dribble down his chin as he pulled off but he didn't notice. The younger Winchester looked up at Gabriel to find him looking straight back, a look of utter bliss on his face, Sam's dick twitched painfully at the sight.

Sam moved back up his lovers body and captured his mouth in a kiss. Gabriel sighed contentedly. Sam pulled back.

"Wow, I taste fucking amazing. I'm kinda jealous that you got most of it" Gabriel smiled wickedly. "But not all of it, it seems". He dived back in towards Sam, licking the forgotten cum that was about to fall from his chin. Sam groaned at the sight.

Gabriel smiled at his lovers predicament. "I know how you can solve your not-so-little problem there Sammy". He shifted them both into a sitting position and began unbuttoning Sam's jeans.

"And what would that be?". Said Sam, knowing full well what Gabriel wanted.

Gabriel chuckled darkly, moving to whisper into his boyfriends ear. "I want you, to fuck me. Fuck me until I can't even see straight".

At his words Sam lost it, he swatted Gabriel's hands away from the buttons in his jeans and yanked them off himself, every movement was impatient and impulsive. Once he had rid himself of the annoying garment and his underwear he turned his attention back on the Archangel then smiled evilly.

Gabriel's face faltered for a moment at the look on Sam's face, but he didn't have time to say anything as Sam pounced, pinning him to the mattress with his large frame. He pulled Gabe's knees up so they were flush with his chest. Then froze.

"Gabe, we don't have any condoms, or lube".

"Don't need em' Sammy. Just get. On. With. It! I don't need any prep"

Sam shrugged. _'Its not like he can get pregnant or anything, and I'm clean'. _

Casting aside his reservations, Sam lined up against Gabriel's entrance. He took a deep breath and pushed forward, moaning at the resistance. Slowly, he slid inside the Archangel, inch by glorious inch. His head dropped to Gabriel's shoulder. "So hot, baby your so _tight_". He surged forward, burying himself to the hilt. "_Shit_".

Sam was reeling, he was wrapped up tight in his lover. He had to stop lest he cum right there and then.

Gabriel growled. "Move!" He pushed his hips down, causing Sam to bury himself deeper.

Sam laughed and obliged the needy Archangel, pulling back slowly. He considered going slow, but the look in Gabriel's eyes drove that idea straight out of the window. He stopped just as the head of his dick reached the inner ring of muscle, then slammed all the way back. Hips slapping against Gabriel's ass.

"OH FUCK! Again Sammy!" The Archangel's eyes were unfocused and glazed over.

Sam bent down and kissed him harshly, picking up the pace. Pounding into the tight heat enveloping his dick, swallowing the moans and cries of his Archangel.

He wasn't going to last much longer, but he didn't want to cum before Gabriel heard what he had to say. He leant in close again, his voice hoarse and wrecked in his ear.

"I'm gonna make you mine baby, you want that? You wanna be mine?"

"Shit! Yes, I'm yours Sammy. Make me yours!" Gabe whined into Sam's neck. "I want you Sammy, I want you as my _mate". _

Sam couldn't take much more, but hearing Gabriel's wish to be his mate sent him over the edge. "Fuck! Gabe I'm cumming!"

His rythm faltered, he looked into Gabriel's eyes and gasped. They were glowing.

He didn't stop though, after a few more strokes he came hard, coating the inside of Gabriel, marking him as his. He rode out his orgasm to the point of pain, collapsing on top of his lover in a sweaty heap.

After a few minutes Gabriel spoke. Sam had his head cradled in his neck, he was still inside the Archangel.

"Sammy, did you mean it when you said you wanted me to be yours?" Sam nodded

"Then we can be mates, I have a feeling were compatible anyway. But if you don-". Sam cut him off with a hand over his mouth.

"I'll be your mate. I want you for life baby". Sam raised his head to kiss his lover, he froze at what he saw.

Gabriel's eyes were still glowing, but they were brighter, almost like they were spewing forth fire. Behind his shoulders, a gold and amber light was spreading out over the mattress.

Gabriel was smiling, he lifted himself up and wrapped his arms around Sam. "Don't worry baby, this is normal for a mating. It won't hurt you, I promise".

"Are they- your _wings?_" Sam couldn't stop looking at them. Now that Gabriel was sat up he could see them better, they were _huge. _He couldn't make out any detail, he could only discern that there were six of them. Three pairs. They were spilling over the sides of the bed and trailing over the floor. Sam gaped.

"Why aren't my eyes burning out of my skull? They are you True Wings right?" Gabriel laughed.

"Sammyboy, you're my mate now, you can see my true form. In fact, were bonded". His hands slipped down Sam's back, resting just above the curve of his ass. "I just have to make it official". His grip tightened.

"What do you- SHIT!" Sam almost jumped out of his skin as what felt like a jolt of electricity ran through his body, originating from where Gabriel's hands were placed. At the same time, the room grew brighter. The Archangel was revealing more and more of his true form, he was beautiful.

Gabriel let go of Sam and shifted backwards, letting Sam's dick slip away from him.

Sam was awestruck, sat before him was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. With his six wings, golden and spread wide, scraping the plaster off the walls from both sides of the room. Sam could have sworn he could see more than one head, in fact, he could see three, all facing different directions. But he could only find himself caring about the one looking back into his eyes. The Archangel spoke in his true voice, making the window crack.

"I take it you're impressed?" Sam nodded dumbly. Gabriel laughed, blowing the windows out in the process.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you can see me this way baby, I don't have to hide myself from you". He reached out and ran a non corporeal finger along Sam's cheek, catching a lone tear that was making its way down his face.

"Don't cry baby, I'm not the best view in the room, I thought we'd already established it was you- well more specifically your ass". Sam barked out a laugh, and without thinking launched himself at the Archangel, glad that he didn't go sailing straight through him.

"I love you Gabriel, more than anything". Said Sam, his hands encircling around Gabriel's 'chest' and absentmindedly fisting his finger through his middle set of wings. Gabriel let out a moan, causing the walls to shake.

"I love you too Sammy. But you might wanna let go of my wings. I don't think Bobby would appreciate me demolishing his house because I'm moaning to loud".

"Oh, sorry Gabe" said Sam rather sheepishly. He carefully untangled his fingers from the glowing appendages, which seemed to follow and twitch after them.

They stayed wrapped up in each others arms for what seemed like ours, until they heard harsh, insistent knocking at the door.

Gabriel sighed, his wings stretching out and ripping more plaster from the walls. "Back up a sec Sammy, I need to change back". Sam moved towards the end of the bed, watching as the light that was Gabriel receded, replaced by his human vessel. Sam sighed in disappointment.

The knocking sounded again, This time accompanied by muffled voices.

"We best get some clothes back on. It seems we've alarmed the terrible trio" Gabriel said, snapping his fingers and clothing both men in a blink of an eye.

Sam smiled and hopped off the bed, walking over to the door and opening it.

Dean, Bobby and Cas were stood, arms crossed and looking very annoyed. Sam flushed violently.

"And just what the hell has been going on up here. We've all just been half deafened by screeching!" Bobby blustered, obviously not happy.

Gabriel answered, his voice filled to the brim with smug satisfaction. "Oh that was me, I was just telling Sammy how much I loved him, and how happy I am that we're mates".

The silence that followed was tangible. Sam's face grew even redder.

"Oh" Castiel's face lit up with recognition. His attention turned to Sam. "So you can see his true form then?" Sam nodded. Cas smiled slightly. "Congratulations, to the both of you". And without uttering another word, he flashed away. Presumedly back downstairs.

Dean was still silent, his face an expressionless mask. Then after a few minutes he smiled gleefully. "So, does this mean your the one wearing the dress?"

Sam glowered, Gabriel's face grew dark. Bobby punched him in the arm, muttering. "Idjit, get back downstairs". Dean rubbed his arm, looking confused. But went downstairs as he was told.

Bobby gave one more look at the two men before chuckling conspiringly and heading off down the stairs. After he was out of earshot Sam whirled round on Gabriel.

"You. Are. A. Deadman".

"What? Why?" Gabriel sounded genuinely confused. Then he stopped. "Oh. You didn't want them to know what we were up to. Am I right?" Sam scowled.

"Look, okay I'm sorry, it just slipped out. And at least now the know, they won't come knocking when it happens again. We can go crazy Sammyboy!" He raised his hands in triumph.

Sam considered that little tidbit and smiled. "I guess you're right, it would be fun to be able to fuck you all night without them bothering us".

Gabriel blanched at Sam's bluntness. "Well, how about we go for round two?". Sam gave him a predatory smile in response.

**Gabriel's 'POV'**

The next three weeks passed in a contented routine of rest, sex and relaxation for Gabriel and Sam, both men taking advantage of a more long term roof over their heads.

Gabriel and Sam were sat in the living on the couch, basking in the midday sun streaming through the open window. The Archangel could tell that Sam was sleeping, but he didn't have the heart to wake him, so he stayed where he was, laid on the younger Winchesters chest watching TV. He felt an odd twinge in his abdomen and shifted slightly, careful not to wake Sam, but sat bolt upright as the same strange sensation ripple through his midriff.

"You ok baby?" Asked Sam sleepily. Gabriel twisted round to look at him, his hand clutching his stomach.

"I- I don't know..." He tensed as a another twinge assaulted him. "My Grace... It's acting out".

Sam woke up instantly, worry creasing his features. "Are you in pain? Tell me Gabe what's wrong?!"

Gabe grimaced. "I don't know what's wrong! And no it doesn't hurt. It's just... Uncomfortable".

Just then his stomach gave a particularly violent _lurch _and Gabriel gasped. Before Sam could do anything however, Castiel appeared by the door, striding in with a look of concern directed at his brother.

"Gabriel lie down, now". Gabriel obeyed him without question. Which earned him a surprised look from Sam. "Do not move until I say so. I need to examine your Grace".

Sam spoke to Cas, confused. "How did you know something was wrong with his Grace?"

"I can feel Gabriel at all times, well more specifically his Grace. So naturally I can feel when it wavers". Cas was knelt before his brother, he placed his hands on Gabriel stomach and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes of silence Castiel gasped and pulled away his hands rather snappishly. He looked at Gabriel with something akin to awe.

"Gabriel..." He looked towards Sam before continuing "you're pregnant".

Gabriel blanched. _'Oh...' _He turned to Sam to find him looking pale. And in shock.

"Sammy, baby look at me" no response "come one Sammy, snap out of it". Sam didn't even blink.

Gabriel was getting worried about Sam's lack of response. He sent his boyfriend at thought. _"Hey! Winchester, look at me!" _He sighed in relief when Sam's eyes locked onto his. He looked terrified, then he spoke.

"I- I don't understand... Men can't get _pregnant_" he swallowed hard.

Gabriel smiled softly. "Baby, I'm not exactly male. I may have a male vessel but I'm an Angel, we're genderless". Sam literally squeaked at that and Gabriel sighed again. He was starting to suspect that Sam wasn't happy about the pregnancy. _'I hope it's just the shock of it that's making him act like this'._

"Sammy? You're, you're happy about this right? I- I know it's a shock, a massive shock but you're not mad are you?" He looked at Sam and pleaded him with his eyes. He suddenly felt an irrational amount of fear that Sam would reject him.

Sam blinked, then his face softened. "Of course I'm happy idiot. I'm just shocked. I'm- no _we're _going to be daddies!" He was smiling now, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I've always wanted kids, but our lives being the way they are I never thought I'd get the chance. Obviously I was wrong".

Gabriel let out a relieved laugh and curled up on Sam's lap, bringing the taller mans hand to rest on his stomach. "I can't believe it, there hasn't been an Angelic pregnancy in thousands of years! And now I'm the one who's pregnant". He looked up at Cas, who was still looking at the Archangel with wide, awestruck eyes.

"Cassy, could you tell how far along I am?" Cas shook his head. "No I'm afraid I could not. I have never encountered anyone in your situation so I don't know what I'm looking for. Perhaps you know of someone?"

Gabriel considered for a second then smiled. "Can you find Balthazar? He has observed a few angelic pregnancies in the past. I should also contact a few of my Pagan friends, they too have experience in special pregnancies like this".

Castiel nodded to them both of them. "Congratulations" and disappeared.

"What Pagan friends?" Asked Sam, suspicious. Gabriel smiled at him.

"Don't worry they're friendly, and when I said friends, what I really meant was friend and _my kids_". He closed his eyes waiting for the explosion.

Sam remained silent for a few minutes before speaking. "Wait, so you're telling me that the kids that Loki- you had in Norse mythology actually exist?! And they're your kids?!" He shouted, incredulously.

"Yeah, I probably should have mentioned that before. They were planning on visiting sometime this week.." Gabriel said sheepishly.

"Oh..." Was all Sam said before he sagged back against the couch, pulling Gabriel with him. "It would have been nice to know Gabe, why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly Sammy... I forgot. I was too busy enjoying spending time with you and Cassy, I meant to tell you this week before the kids showed up. But obviously now it might be better if we rearranged that visit".

Sam tightened his grip slightly. "Oh no you don't! I want to meet these kids of yours. When did you say they were coming. And what are their names again, I can't think of them".

"They should be here any day now, now that I think about it. And I have five kids, Jörmungandr, Hel, Fenrir, Sleipnir and Narfi. Don't even dare ask about the names". Gabriel listed them off on his finger as he spoke.

"And they're all Demigods?" Gabriel nodded. "Yep, but they're more powerful than your average Demigod because of me. I'm stronger than all the Pagans combined".

Just then Castiel returned, accompanied by a tall blonde man.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Asked Balthazar. Gabriel greeted him.

"Hello Balthy, long time no see". The blonde Angel locked eyes with the Archangel, eyes widening in recognition.

"Gabriel! Wow- erm shit. I didn't expect to see you ever again. I thought you ditched?" Gabriel chuckled. "I did, but then Lucifer got out and I decided to throw my lot in with this lot. And now I need your help". Balthazar narrowed his eyes. "Help with what?"

Gabriel stood up and gestured to his abdomen. "I'm pregnant. Sam" he pointed to Sam "is the father, we need to know how far along I am, along with any other important information. I hear you are the closest thing we have to an expert on these matters?"

Balthazar looked over to Sam for a moment before stepping closer to the Archangel. "Ok, just stay still for me, I just need to take a look". He placed his hands on Gabriel's stomach.

A minute later he pulled back smiling. "You're about three weeks pregnant... Wait for it" he paused for a moment "with twins! Fraternal Twins mind you, non identical".

Both Gabriel and Sam looked at each other, dumbstruck. Balthazar laughed. "Congratulations! Now I don't know what you gentlemen are planning to do about monitoring this pregnancy, but I would gladly offer up my services. Nephilim pregnancies are always the most interesting". And with that he went and sat down on a chair, looking back and forth between Sam and Gabriel. Smiling happily.

Sam spoke then, sounding dazed. "Twins?..." He paled dramatically, then collapsed backwards into the couch. He'd fainted.

Gabriel rushed over, sat by his mate and placed two fingers on his forehead, sending a shot of Grace into his body to wake him up. Sam opened his eyes immediately.

"You okay Sammy? You blacked out on us there for a second". Gabriel said soothingly. "Don't worry baby, everything's gonna be ok, I know it's a lot to take in right now. You're definitely ok with this right?". Sam just nodded mutely. It was enough for Gabriel.

Just then, Dean and Bobby walked into the room. Both men stopped in their tracks at the scene in front of them. "What's goin' on here?" Asked Bobby gruffly, looking towards Balthazar. Sam spoke, his voice cracking.

"Gabriel's pre-gnant. We're going to be fathers". Despite his still evident shock he was smiling. Something inside Gabriel's chest grew tight. He took hold of one of Sam's hands.

"We're having twins Bobby, Balthazar here just informed us". Gabriel couldn't help but laugh at his own voice, he sounded so chipper it was ridiculous.

Bobby just stood there for a few seconds then nodded. "So, you're pregnant? With nephilim?" Gabriel smiled and nodded in response. Bobby broke out into a rare smile and looked at both Gabriel and Sam. "Congratulations boys! I'm happy for ya' honestly".

Sam gaped at the older man, the laughed. "Just think Bobby, you're gonna be a Grandfather!" Bobby sputtered and grew red in the face at the thought. "Ha! I suppose I am. I think this calls for a celebration!". He crossed the room and pulled out a bottle of whiskey hidden behind a pile of books, then walked into the kitchen to fetch some glasses.

All the while Dean was still stood there. Silent and expressionless.

"Dean? Are you ok?" Sam looked at his older brother, a worried look crossing his face. Dean started a little before answering. "Yeah Sammy, I'm fine. Huh... So you're gonna be a daddy? Well congrats man". He gave his younger brother a halfhearted smile before leaving the room, followed by Castiel. Sam frowned after him.

"What the hell is his problem?" Sam asked Gabriel. "I have no idea baby, probably just surprised is all". Sam nodded his agreement, seeming unconcerned. "You're probably right, at least he didn't faint unlike me".

Bobby returned with five glasses filled with whiskey handing one to Sam, Balthazar (reluctantly) then shrugged when he noticed Dean and Cas' absence. Gabriel pouted. "Hey! Where's mine?"

Bobby chuckled. "Just because you're an Archangel doesn't mean I'm letting you drink while pregnant". Balthazar barked out a laugh. "Oh I like you human. Your Bobby right?" The older man nodded uncertainty. "My name is Balthazar, Angel of The Lord, so on and so forth". He extended his hand towards Bobby, who took it and shook it gruffly.

The next day Gabriel and Sam were again sat on the couch, watching TV. When they heard a loud knock on the door. Gabriel shifted from his position across Sam's chest so that the younger Winchester could answer it, not lifting his eyes from the screen.

"Gabe" Sam called from the door "there's some people here to see you. I think they're your kids?" Gabriel blinked, then bolted for the door. Stopping beside Sam, who was looking very intimidated by what he saw.

Standing on the porch were five people. Four men and a woman, all of them very tall and beautiful. They all broke into smiles when they saw their father. The woman approached them first.

"Father! So good to see you again!" She enveloped him in a hug then pulled back looking at Sam. "And this must be Sam Winchester, so nice to finally meet you!" She all but jumped on Sam, she was almost taller than him. Sam stood stock still. "Err, you too. Hel, I presume?" The woman laughed.

"Got it in one!" She turned to the men behind her. "And that's Jörmungandr, Sleipnir, Fenrir and Narfi". All four men stepped forward and shook Sam's hand as she spoke their names. Before turning to their father and pulling him into a bear-hug.

"Ok ok, back it up you big brutes. Daddy ain't as young as he used to be!" Sam snorted incredulously. "Drama queen". Gabriel stuck his tongue out petulantly.

One of the men spoke up then, Fenrir. "Father, something seems off with you. Is there something wrong?" He sounded worried. Gabriel sighed. "There is something I need to tell you but could we do this inside? I was watching an awesome TV show about a Candy Factory". He trundled off back into the living room pulling Sam with him by the hand. The rest of the group followed.

The Archangel sat back down on the couch, pulling Sam down next to him. He gestured for his kids to find a seat before he continued.

"Okay so let me start off by saying that me and Sammy here, are mated. For life". Everyone nodded their understanding so he continued. "Now you all know that I'm an Archangel" Sam blanched but Gabriel ignored him "and I'm mated with a human. Nothing special about that I know. But you see, the thing is... I'm pregnant. With twins".

The room erupted with noise as five very excited and very loud Demigods threw a barrage of questions at Gabriel. He raised a hand to silence them.

"Look look look, we've only just found out ourselves, yesterday in fact" Hel interrupted him.

"But Father, you do realise Heavens stance on Nephilim don't you? Or has it changed since Grandfather flooded this world?" Hel's use of the word 'Grandfather' made Sam gasp. Again Gabriel ignored him. "No it hasn't, but they won't dare touch by babies! Not if they know what's good for them!" Sam squeezed his hand, pride shining in his eyes at the defensiveness in his mates voice.

"How far gone are you?" The question came from Jörmungandr, his voice was deep and booming.

"I'm about three weeks, so I've got a long way to go yet". Sam gave him a questioning look. "How long is an Angelic gestation?" Gabriel smiled slightly.

"They average at around eight months, sometime more, sometimes less. It varies Angel to Angel. I can't say for sure with me. No Archangel has ever fallen pregnant before".

Sam nodded his understanding and sat back in the couch, absorbing the new information.

"So Father, how are you going to keep this pregnancy secret from Heaven?, they are bound to know sooner or later if you don't take measure to prevent them from finding out". Gabriel smiled at Hel, his daughter was always the most practical of his kids.

"Oh don't worry, daddies got it covered".

**A/N**

Okay! So that was Chapter 5! I hope you liked it and I hope the pregnancy reveal wasnt to cheesy. AND THE SEX SCENE GOD THAT WAS EMBARRASSING.

And what did. You guys think of Hel referring to God as Grandfather? I thought it fit seeing as Cas and Gabriel refer to him as Father.

And for those worrying about me making Dean an ass. Don't worry, he gets better. He just as some personal views to get over first.

As always, your reviews are appreciated. Chapter 6 should be up soon enough.


	6. Green Eyed Dean

**Green Eyed Dean**

**A/N**

Okay, this chapter is mostly going to be in Dean and Cas' POV. It will explain his bitchiness with Gabe, and Sam. I know people haven't been best pleased with my portrayal of Dean, but it will all make sense in the next few thousand words, I promise.

Also, this chapter is where canon goes right out of the window, at least in chronological terms. This is how I want to story to go, just take comfort in the fact that when it comes to characterisation, I am keeping it as canon as possible. Everything else is free game. Enjoy!

**Dean's 'POV'**

_'What the fuck is going on with me? I should be happy that something good is happening to Sam for once. Why the hell am I so pissed?"_

Dean Winchester was hiding away upstairs. He would never admit to it though. He was sat down on his bed with his hand between his hands, stewing silently to himself, Cas was sat behind him with his back against the headboard, wisely letting him think.

_'Okay, okay. Sam is with Gabriel... That sucks balls. But Sam said he was happy, so that's all that matters... Right?'_

_'Now Gabriel is fucking pregnant! Which is just fucking messed up! But Sam seemed happy, so I shouldn't be angry... Confused, yeah. But not mad. Why am I angry?'_

A treacherous voice from the back of his mind answered for him.

_'Because idiot. You're jealous of baby Sammy. You're turning into a green eyed monster over your little brother settling down with someone he loves, someone who is providing him with a Family. Face it, you know it's true'._

Dean whipped his head up violently, causing his neck to crick. He winced slightly.

"Cas, angel. Come here for a sec". He extended his right arm for Cas to curl into, the Angel obliged, curling himself into Dean, remaining silent.

"I know why I've been so pissy with Sam and Gabriel". He stopped, worried about how defeated he sounded. "And why are you angry Dean?" Castiel decided it would be better to nudge him along, or it could take all day.

Dean took a shuddering breath before answering. "I'm jealous. Pure and simply, I'm jealous that Sammy is finally getting a good hand in life" Cas stiffened in his arms slightly, Dean laughed "I didn't mean anything by you angel. Your the best thing to happen to me and you know it". Dean looked down as Cas was still tense, he was met with uncertain blue eyes.

"Look, I have you and that makes me the luckiest son-of-a-bitch in the universe, it's just that Sam has always been my responsibility, it's always been me to make sure he was safe and smiling. But now he's got Gabriel.. I- I don't know how to deal with that Cas".

They hadn't took there eyes off each other through Deans confession and slowly, Cas relaxed.

"Dean, you don't have to feel this way. Yes Sam has my brother, but he will still need you because you are _his brother_". He reached up to cup Dean's face. "Do you honestly believe that he would just disregard everything you've ever done for him? Everything you could do?"

Dean didn't get a chance to reply before Cas' lips were on his, slow and smouldering, burning away his worries and insecurities about his brother. Dean moaned, welcoming the distraction, he reached around and grasped the Angel's neck, pulling him onto his lap.

"Dean..." Cas growled as he pulled back slightly. "Lie down. Now". His tone left no room for debate so Dean complied hastily, flattening his back to the mattress.

"You will speak with your brother about these... Insecurities" Cas leant down and scraped his teeth along Dean's jaw as he spoke, "or so help me Father I will smite you". He moved slowly down towards Dean's pulse point. Biting down hard. "Do I make myself clear?"

Dean was moaning loudly. "Nngh- Yes! Oh god. I'll speak to him. Just don't _stop_". Cas laughed darkly.

"I was unaware of these masochistic tendencies Dean, shall we see how far your limits can stretch?" The Angel bit down on the opposite pulse point. Dean could have sworn that Cas had drawn blood. "Fuck yes! Take me angel, make me yours".

Cas pulled back slightly, an evil grin spreading across his face. "You should not have said that Dean. But now that you have, I will not allow you to take it back".

Dean balked a little at the Angel's tone of voice, but nether the less, all the blood in his body was on a desperate mission to occupy his dick. _'My angel is one kinky son-of-a-bitch! This is way too hot!"_

And just like that, Dean forgot his worries and surrendered himself to Cas, who was currently ravishing his increasingly turned on body.

**Castiel's 'POV' **

Everyone was sat or stood in Bobby's living room, waiting for Gabriel to reveal his masterplan on how they were going to hide from Heaven and Hell.

Cas and Dean were sat on the couch next to each other, knees bumping occasionally. The Seraph was still riding on the angelic version of post coital bliss after Dean's rather abrupt submission.

He cast his gaze around the room, his eyes stopping when they landed on Gabriel's children. _'I am still finding it difficult to believe that Gabriel had offspring. He is not exactly the Father type, well not back when he was Pagan, he can't have been a good role model'_

As if she knew he was thinking about them, Hel wandered over to him and smiled. "Uncle Castiel!" she fell silent for a moment. "It is okay if I call you that right? We are related after all".

Cas just nodded, not sure what to say. "Excellent! It's amazing that me and my brothers get to meet more and more of Fathers family".

"What's Gabriel like as a dad?" Asked Dean with genuine curiosity.

Hel smiled brightly. "Honestly? He was amazing, he taught us everything we know, everything to do with our Pagan and Angelic heritage. Why do you ask?"

Castiel spoke then. "Dean does not trust your Father, and for good reason. He is worried about his brother". The older Winchester glared but remained silent.

Hel's smile faltered for a moment, but then returned full force. "Ah! I take it you have been on the receiving end of Fathers trickery?" At Dean's not she continued. "Well I can see why you don't trust him. But honestly, he won't hurt your Brother. Who is fantastic by the way, just what my Father needs in his life". She turned her smile upon Sam and Gabriel, both of whom were talking to Narfi.

"Just, give him a chance to prove himself, will you? He already found it hard enough before he got pregnant, now he has to raise two more kids _and _avoid angering Sam with his arguments with you". Hel walked away without another word. Castiel smiled slightly.

"What are you smiling at?" Asked Dean in a petulant manner. Cas sighed.

"I am smiling because in case you neglected to listen to anything Hel just said, Gabriel is trying. He is making your brother happy and yet you can't seem to let your grudge against him go. Maybe it's time to let bygones be bygones?"

Dean blanched at the Angel before running his hands across his face. "Fine, seeing as everyone and their kids are against me on this. I'll be nice". His face hardened. "But if he so much as makes Sam sniffle in upset then I will kill him". Cas sneered, not unkindly.

"If Gabriel does show any side of his former self... What is it you humans say? 'You'll have to get in line'. Because you won't be the only one wanting to smite him". Dean's responding smile lit up the room. He leant closer the Cas.

"And that is why you turn me on so much angel".

Castiel was just about to reply when Gabe stood up from his seat across the room. Everyone fell silent.

"Okay everybody, this is the plan. We need to hide. Now I know I've hidden away from Heaven before but this is different, that was to avoid a family drama. This time I'm protecting my family". Sam took the Archangel's hand. Gabriel continued.

"There is only one place I know of that can protect us from both Heaven and Hell, and I'm not going to lie. It's gonna be a pain in the ass to get there, and hard enough just to find it in the first place".

"Well? What's this hideaway of yours called Gabriel?" Asked Balthazar, who was sipping vodka like it was water. The Archangel smiled grimly.

"It doesn't really have a name proper. But it's known by THISE who know of it's existence as the Men of Letters Headquarters".

"You have got to be joking? Gabriel, the Men of Letters don't exist!" Balthazar looked incredulous.

"I can assure you Balthy, they exist. Though there was only a few members left the last time I checked them out. They were being hunted to extinction by a rather nasty bastard".

"Who are the Men of Letters?" Asked Sam, confusion written across his face.

"They are a super secret organisation of humans who collect knowledge of the supernatural. As well as fighting the evil forces they encountered, and they have been doing so for over a thousand years".

"Woah... That's heavy stuff Gabe". Sam sounded a little dumbfounded.

"Yep. And we're going to find their headquarters. Like I said, the last time I checked they were being hunted, so I suspect they no longer exist. But that shouldn't be a problem". He smiled mischievously. "What do you mean brother?" Asked Castiel seriously. "If they are extinct, how are we going to find their base of operations?"

"Oh Cassy, it's not a case of where they are, but a case of _when_. I do love me some time travel!"

Everyone in the room froze. Time travel is tricky at the best of times, but when messing with the timeline things can go very wrong, very quickly. Cas decided to mention this for the room at large.

"But Gabriel, surely you, of all people know how dangerous it is to meddle with the timeline like that? If you intend to find these Men of Letters then we are bound to cross paths with the demon hunting them". He considered for a moment. "Who is the demon hunting them anyway?".

Gabriel grimaced slightly. "Err, yeah. It isn't a run of the mill demon chasing them. It's a Knight of Hell, Abaddon specifically".

All the non-humans in the room flinched. Sam and Dean looked confused at their reaction.

"Wait a second, why are you guys flinching? A demon is a demon, how bad can this Abaddon be?" Dean asked the room as a whole. Castiel answered for him.

"Dean, like Gabriel said, this isn't your average demon. Abaddon was one of the first demons, hand picked by Lucifer, given extra power and influence. They are extremely strong".

"Well how to you tank a Knight of Hell?"

"You need an Archangel... They are the only beings with the means to kill them".

"Oh..." Dean deflated a little. "But there's only one Archangel free or alive who we can call on". He turned to Gabriel. "And he is pregnant!" Said Archangel laughed loudly.

"Dean, do you honestly think this demon can even touch me? Don't worry I was planning on taking her out eventually anyway, I've just been preoccupied this past few millenia".

Sam looked up at Gabriel with something akin to a promise of murder in his eyes. "If you think that you are going to put _our _babies in the slightest bit of danger, you have another thing coming".

"Sammy, listen. Abaddon literally isn't a challenge for me. I can hold her in place and stab her, it won't even take thirty seconds". He ran his hands through the younger Winchesters hair soothingly.

"Gabriel is right Sam" said Cas, trying to move the conversation along. "Abaddon may be powerful, but Archangels were designed for this. They were designed to be virtually indestructible, so Abaddon won't be able to lay a finger on him. Your children will be perfectly safe. That I can promise you".

Sam didn't look convinced. But he remained silent, with a promise of retribution set into his shoulders.

"Okay! So here's what's gonna happen. I'll take myself, Sam, Dean and Cas back to the last time I saw a living member of the Men of Letters, which was in 58' I think. And we will retrieve the location and the means to enter their Headquarters. The rest of you" he glanced to the Pagans, Balthlazar and Bobby "will wait here and wait for any word from me or Cas".

Everyone nodded their agreement, Sam albeit grudgingly, his face was set into a considerable frown.

"Okay, Sammy you're with me baby. Cas grab Dean and follow me". Gabriel took Sam's hand and pulled him up and kissed him hard, vanishing in a rustle of feathers. Balthazar barked out a laugh before Cas and Dean followed.

**Dean's 'POV'**

One moment he was smirking at Balthazar, the next he was being thrown to the floor by Castiel.

"WHAT THE FUCK CAS?" He could barely hear himself over the screaming, at first he thought Gabriel or Cas was showing their true form, but there was no blinding light. _'What the hell is that?!' _

As if hearing his mental question Cas dropped down and pointed across the room.

He saw a woman with her hand around an old man, throttling him. She was the source of the unearthly screaming. He had a horrible though as to who that woman was.

"That's Abaddon? Shit she is one hell of a bunny boiler! Why is she screaming Cas?"

Despite the noise, Castiel heard him perfectly. "It is a show of power Dean, she has just murdered an Elder if the Men of Letters. Gabriel is formulating a plan".

Dean looked to Abaddon's left to see Gabriel, looking nothing like the Trickster, or Loki. He was in Archangel mode. The hairs all over Dean's body stood up at the sight. _'Shit, and I've been snarky with him? He is hella scary!' _

Sam was crouched behind his lover, not looking anywhere near as scared as Dean felt. The older Winchester felt a surge of pride at the sight of his brother. _'Thats is Sammy. You show that bitch you ain't scared of her singing! Ha!' _

**Castiel's 'POV' **

Abaddon was quite a sight in Castiel's opinion. Evil to the core, but all raw power and rage. Something inside the Seraph quivered in response to her power, which was saturating the room.

He looked over at his brother, who had his eyes narrowed at the demon, calculating her, deciding what plan of action he should take. He saw movement in the corner of his eye.

His behind a large oak desk was a human male, he reminded him if Dean a little, with his features and posture. He left Dean and walked over to the man, who scampered back at the sight of the approaching Angel. All the while Abaddon was still screaming, defying Gabriel's existence.

"Be calm, I will not harm you. I am Castiel, I am an Angel of The Lord, what is your name human?"

The mans eyes widened comically. "I'm Henry, Henry Winchester... Are you truly an Angel?" Cas froze, then looked back at Dean. _'That would explain the resemblance'_

"Yes Henry I am an Angel. And that man over there" he pointed to Gabriel, who was speaking to Abaddon. "Is Gabriel, you may have heard of him. He is one of my older siblings".

Henry whipped his head around to face the Archangel. "Holy shit! Gabriel as in the Archangel?!" Cas nodded.

"Well fuck..." Henry fell silent as he eyed Sam and Dean. "Who are they? More Angel's?"

"No they are human. There names are Dean and Sam Winchester. Sons of John Winchester". The Angel waited for the connections to fire in Henry's brain.

"What?! they're Winchesters? The only Winchesters alive now are my wife and son..." Henry swore as it all clicked into place.

"I knew you came here through some sort of time portal. All Angels can time travel, so what does that make them to me...?" He gestured to the Winchester brothers. Cas smiled slightly.

"They are you're Grandchildren. You would be very proud of the Henry Winchester, they are two of the best Hunters in existence. And my friends". Cas looked over at the brothers fondly, his gaze lingering on Dean.

"Okay, I can deal with this. But what I can't deal with is a Knight of Hell". Henry winced as Abaddon's screaming became multi-phonic, even Castiel had to shut his eyes for a moment.

At that moment Abaddon stopped screaming. Whatever Gabriel said must have got through to her. Castiel stood up straight and listened in on the unfolding conversation.

"Well, well, well. What on earth do we have here? An Angel, three humans and..." Abaddon looked confused for a second as she considered Gabriel "I can't tell what you are, you have a Pagan smell about you, but you also radiate power like an Angel. Who are you." She said all this with an arrogance that only a demon could muster. Gabriel snorted.

"Are you blind? Or just stupid?" He flexed his shoulders and Castiel felt the power flowing off Gabriel flood the room. Abaddon gasped. "ARCHANGEL! But that can't be, Michael and Raphael are too busy ruling Heaven to look for me! And my Master is still trapped in that Godforsaken Cage!" She backed up a few steps suddenly. Then she hissed. "Gabriel..."

"That's right sugar, Gabriel, the Archangel of Justice at your service". He smiled darkly.

"You have no business here Archangel!" Shouted Abaddon defiantly.

"You're right I don't, I'm technically messing with the timeline. But as it stands, I don't care, and you're in my way". He looked over at Dean then towards Henry. "Close your eyes fella's, I don't wanna blind you when I gank this smelly bitch". Both men hurriedly complied.

"Sammy, step back a bit will you baby, I might not hurt you but I wouldn't put it past her". Sam took three steps back, eyes glued to the took beings.

Castiel watched in fascination. It wasnt everyday you got to see an Archangel smite someone. _'I wonder how he is going to does this...'_

Gabriel shifted infinitesimally before he started to glow, dimly at first, then all of a sudden the light in the room flared out.

**Gabriel's 'POV'**

Gabriel burst forth from his vessel, relishing in the freedom that comes with his true form. _'Ooh that feels amazing, I need to do this more often..'_

He looked back to Abaddon who was stood stock still on shock. She clearly hasn't seen an Archangel in their true form. "Now here's how it's going to go sweetheart, I'm going to smite you, and you're going to have the courtesy of exploding into a million pieces. The end". Gabriel let the equivalent of a smirk grace his Angelic features.

Abaddon flinched at the sound of Gabriel's voice. "Do you really think you can defeat me Archangel! No other has ever been able to find me! Let alone kill me. You don't stand a chance".

Gabriel laughed, all three of his faces did, causing the walls the tremble and crack around him. "That may be so, but the others haven't learnt the ways of the Pagans, they know some rather _interesting_ techniques to take care of Demons".

Abaddon paled dramatically. But she still smirked back at Gabriel. "I would be careful if I were you. I can only assume you're here about their little bunker? Well, if you kill me, then you won't ever be able to find its location. Because as far I know" she gestured to Henry "that initiate doesn't have a clue how to find the bunker and open it either. So that means you need me. As I've just stripped the memories from the old bastard you saw me kill".

She smiled sweetly, Gabriel growled. "You will tell me Abaddon, or I will be forced to use other means to _extract_ the required information, and trust me when I say this. It will be extremely painful".

"What are you gonna do? Archangels can't possess unwilling humans, so you can't cause me pain that way..." She stopped to contemplate the various ways that she knew of torture.

"Oh sweetheart, you Demons never change, always thinking small" he laughed gleefully, making plaster fall from the ceiling. "No no no, I'm going to take a leaf out of your book my darling. Tell me, have you ever had your own memories rifled through the way you rifle through other people's?" Gabriel started to glide towards Abaddon, who shrunk back in fear.

"You can't do that! Archangels don't have that ability! I've dodged your kind enough times to know that. You're bluffing!" She backed up further, stopping when her back hit the wall.

"You're forgetting what I said earlier Abaddon. I went Pagan, for a good few thousand years. I learned many things, the least of which was how to read someone's memories".

The Demon blanched, then she seemed the father herself.

"Wow, well I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I have other places to be! Chow". Abaddon stiffened and opened her mouth. Gabriel raised his hand.

"Oh no you don't. Don't go crying home to Daddy now, get back in there!". The Demon snapped her mouth shut, glaring back at Gabriel.

"Oh what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Gabriel smiled maliciously. "This will only hurt a lot". He closed the distance between himself and Abaddon quickly, extending his arm out and grabbing her around the throat.

The Archangel sent forth part of himself, seeping in through the skin of her vessel, as soon as he broke through the barrier, Abaddon screamed. Louder than before.

Gabriel was surrounded by memories, disgusting blood filled memories. He caught glimpses of murder, rape and torture from all angles, assaulting his massive mind. He brushed them off, looking for something specific, something recent.

He found a memory of Abaddon, taking possession of this particular human and followed it from there, letting it play like a movie. What he saw was nothing short of vile.

_'No wonder she avoided destruction from my brothers, this bastard is lethal'._

After a few more minutes of searching, he found what he was looking for. The location of the Bunker, and the correct means of opening it.

He sighed inwardly and pulled back to himself. Preparing for what he was about to do.

"Well darling, I believe I got what I came for. It's time for you to die now".

Abaddon was still screaming, but this time in fear. Gabriel summoned his sword and struck out, impaling her through the chest.

Nothing happened for a few seconds and Abaddon started to laugh. "What's wrong? Performance issu- urgh!" She faltered in her speech. Her eyes were starting to glow, followed by the area surrounding Gabriel's sword.

The room steadily grew brighter as Abaddon started burning, she began screaming again. But this time, the sound was all to human. Gabriel winced as the human girl died along with the Demon.

The light in the room reached a crescendo, whiting out everything before it vanished. Leaving behind the angelic light of an Archangel, holding his sword by his side.

"Gabe" Sam sounded nervous. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah baby, told you she wouldn't touch me". Gabriel whirled around and enveloped Sam. "Are _you_ okay? Your ears must be ringing after hearing her dulcet tones".

"I'm fine, though you might want to return to your vessel. I think Dean is about to pass out"

Gabriel barked out a laugh, shattering furniture and making the room quake. "No problem Sammy, give me a second".

Gabriel concentrated and reverted back into his vessel form, setting his feet back on the ground. He looked towards Dean, who was standing up on unsteady feet. He then turned to Castiel, who was helping another human to stand.

"Who's this Cassy? I hope I didn't deafen him, or burn his eyes out".

Castiel looked over to him, the corners of his mouth curling up slightly. "He is fine Gabriel, you did not injure him in any way". He glanced towards Dean, who was staring at the man suspiciously.

"As for his name... He is called Henry Winchester. Father of John Winchester... Grandfather to Sam and Dean".

Both Winchester brothers shouted out. "WHAT?" The Angels ignored them.

"I have the location of the Headquarters, it's in Lebanon, Kansas. And I also know how to get in there". He looked over at Henry, who took a step back behind Castiel. Gabriel chuckled.

"I assume Cassy here told you what were are?" Henry nodded quickly. "Then you've got nothing to fear from us. We need the key from you. I know you have it".

"Why do you need to get inside the Bunker? Who could you possibly need to hide from? If I'm right you're one of the most powerful beings in existence. Surely you can protect yourself". Henry looked between all four men, his eyes lingering in the Winchester brothers.

Sam stepped forward, taking Gabriel's hand in his own. "Henry, have you ever heard of something called a nephilim?" Henry nodded once. "Well then you know that Nephilim are the offspring of an Angel and a Human right? Again he just nodded.

Sam took a deep breath. "Well Heaven's stance on Nephilim is bad. The last time Nephilim children walked this earth, God flooded it in order to get rid of them". Gabriel growled, placing his free hand over his stomach protectively.

"Henry pretty soon, there are going to be two newborn Nephilim kids. My kids, well mine and Gabriel's kids to be exact".

Henry was silent for a moment, before he laughed. "Don't be ridiculous! Men can't have kids! It's biologically impossible!" Gabriel heard Dean muttered something bitter under his breath. _'Interesting...'_

"Listen here boyo" Gabriel said snappily. "Angels don't have a gender. I specifically can take on whatever shape or form I want, male or female, it doesn't matter. And yes I am pregnant, with you Great Grandkids!"

Henry Winchester was stunned. "Oh god you're serious aren't you?" All four men nodded, Sam and Gabriel looked at each other and smiled lovingly.

"Henry, we need to get into the Bunker, otherwise it's going to be very easy for Heaven to find out that me and Gabriel are expecting. And I will not risk having my babies taken away from me!" Sam's eyes held a protective fire within them that made Gabriel proud, and horny.

"Okay, okay just wait there will you. I need to find the damn thing first". Henry walked over to a painting, lifting it off the wall to reveal a safe. He twisted to locking mechanism to the correct sequence of numbers, then opened the door. He stuck his arm inside and sifted through whatever was inside before he cried out in victory.

"Here it is the little bastard!" He pulled out a small black box, cradling it like it was a child.

Henry walked over towards Sam. "Now I know I don't know you two, but you're Winchesters. And membership for the Men of Letters is passed down through the paternal line, so it's only right that I hand this to you. Besides" he cast his eyes around the room, "I've got a hell of a lot of cleaning up to do. Damn demon tore the place up".

He handed the box over to Sam, who took it reverently. "Thank you. This means everything to my Family" Sam pulled Gabriel close and looked over at Dean and Cas, smiling teary eyed. "I just wish we'd got to meet you as kids, y'know?" Henry chuckled lightly.

"Sam, we've met now, and that's all that matters right?" Sam nodded jerkily.

"And Dean, I've heard from a certain Angel of The Lord that you and your brother are two of the finest hunters in existence?" Dean grinned ear to ear. "Yessir! Saving people, hunting things, the family business! That's the Winchester Family Motto".

Henry laughed. "I like the sound of that. Now get, all of you, and stay safe". He stepped back from the group as waved jovially as they paired up. Sam with Gabriel and Dean with Cas.

Gabriel shot a cheeky grin at Henry before he vanished. Reappearing in Bobby's living room, returning to the point in time just after they'd left.

**Castiel's 'POV' **

Once they had returned from their mission everyone let go a collectively held breath. Though Castiel knew they needn't have worried, not with Gabriel on their side at least. But anything can go wrong.

Castiel was sat in his and Dean's bedroom, stroking his lovers hair as he leant on his naked torso, both of them sinking back through the layers of post coital bliss.

"You are amazing, you know that angel?" Dean still sounded wrecked.

"If you say so Dean" the elder Winchester snorted.

"Cas stop being so modest! You are seriously skilled when it comes to that wicked tongue of yours". Cas frowned.

"I assure you Dean, nothing about me is wicked". His frowned lessened slightly when he felt Dean shaking with laughter against his chest.

They both fell into a comfortable silence for a while. Content with basking in each others presence, until Dean sat upright, turning to face Castiel.

"I was thinking... I want them to know, about us I mean". He blushed furiously as Cas smiled wide. "You do? What made you change your mind?"

Dean took a breath before responding. "Well when we got back from ganking Abaddon, it got me thinking. Henry was presented with the knowledge of Sam and Gabriel being together, and he didn't so much as bat an eyelid. And he is from the Fifties for crying out loud!" He shook his head ruefully. "So I thought that maybe I've been fearing a rejection that won't actually happen. That Sam won't call me a hypocrite and Bobby won't freak, am I making any sense here angel?"

Cas smiled again. "Of course Dean, I understood why you didn't want anyone to know, but you may find it interesting to know that after the noises you were just making, they're bound to know something is different about our... Relationship".

Dean balked slightly, his eyes growing wider in his skull. "Oh shit! Why didn't I think about that. Fuck they would have heard all of my girly ass moaning! And me screaming your name! This is not good Cas!".

"Dean, Dean calm down. Everything will be fine" Cas sounded as calm and as stoic as ever. He pulled Dean to him, catching his lips in a smooth and loving kiss. "We will tell them today" he said after pulling back. "But first, I want to fuck you. Hard".

Dean swallowed audibly. "Fuck Cas, I love it when you say shit like that!". Cas' eyes darkened.

"Lie on your back, knees in the air. Now!" Dean scrambled to comply.

Luckily they were both still naked from there first encounter of the day, but this time, Cas was going to be on top. "Look at you Dean, all eager and waiting for my dick. Hands behind your head".

Dean groaned at the order, clasping his hands around the back of his skull.

"You are not to touch yourself Dean. I want you to find your release on my terms, on my dick thrusting deep inside you". Cas crouched over Dean on his knees, lining up his dick. He pressed his fingers to Dean's entrance as an after thought, coating his hole with slick.

Dean gasped at the cool feeling, which quickly turned into a mewl as Cas pressed against him.

Cas smirked. "That's right Dean" he pushed in a little further, eliciting another moaned from the Winchester. "You keep making those pretty sounds for me. Let me hear you scream!" He lost his control as Dean let rip a loud keening sound, he thrust the rest of the way in, bottoming out inside him.

"OH FUCK! Cas, baby fuck me!". Deans face was red and blotchy from arousal, his flushing spreading down his neck and onto his chest. Cas bent forward, biting along the edges of the blush. "Cas move- please! Just move!" Dean was squirming on the Angel's dick, trying to capture as much friction as he could.

Cas pulled back up from his chest, clamping his hands down onto Deans hips, preventing any movement. He pulled his own hips back slowly. Before slamming back into Deans tight heat. Dean screamed.

Castiel set up a steady, but punishing rhythm, snapping his hips back and forth watching his dick slide in and out of his lover. He growled at the arousing sight.

"That's it Dean, scream for me. You like being fucked hard like this, don't you? You're mine Dean, you're ass is mine". He grabbed Dean's ass, giving it a brutal squeeze which was bound to bruise. "Your dick is mine, no one else's, mine." He bent forward and down, taking advantage of his vessels flexibility, taking Dean's erection into his mouth.

Dean screamed. "OH SHIT CAS. Fuckmefuckmefuckme!"

Castiel could feel his arousal pooling deep in his groin. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He kept up a steady rhythm, pistoning his dick in and out of Deans asshole, while bobbing his head up and down, sucking him in perfect synchronosity.

After ten more thrusts Castiel felt Dean tense around him, the he came, shooting his load down Cas' eager throat. Letting out a long and loud shout as he did so. The tensing drove the Angel over the already rapidly approaching edge, forcing his seed to spill inside Dean, coating his insides, marking him.

Cas rode out both if their orgasms, shuddering with the effort, before collapsing on top of Dean, nestling his head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you Dean" Castiel whispered breathlessly into Deans throat.

"... I love you too angel".

**Dean's 'POV'**

Dean had called everyone to the kitchen table, by the time he and Cas were done in the bedroom Gabriel's kids had gone and so had Balthazar, and Dean walking gingerly.

He was sat next to Cas at the table, Sam and Gabriel with say on one chair, the Archangel sitting on the larger mans lap. Bobby was sat in his usual place at the head of the table.

"Okay, so me and Cas thought you guys should know. Me and him are together, and we have been for well... Since before the fight with Lucifer if I'm honest". He waited dramatically silent for the shouts of rejection. But they never came.

"Dean, we've all known about your for a couple weeks now. It's pretty obvious" Sam smirked at his brother while his face flushed with embarrassment. "But it's news to us that you been together that long. When exactly did you become official?" Sam sounded a little hurt. Dean rushed to explain.

"We confessed our feelings the day you and Gabriel took off to England, _yes Sam I do have feelings!_ And it's progressed steadily from there". He looked between all of three of them, looking for anything negative in their expressions, again he found nothing but smiles. Cas took his hand and started stroking soothing circles into his palm.

"You guys aren't bothered by this?" Every shook their heads. "Bobby?"

Bobby sighed longsifferingly. "You can be a real idjit sometimes, you know that boy! If I don't disapprove of Sam and Gabriel, what makes me think I'm going to disapprove of you and Castiel? You have sure got some backwards logic going on in that brain of yours!"

Dean let of a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, laughing quietly to himself as he did so. "Okay, I get it, I'm dumb".

"Well if that's all. Me and Dean have other matters to attend to" Cas spoke as stoically as ever, but Dean blushed furiously, he opened his mouth to speak, but vanished along with Cas before he could say another word. Appearing in his bedroom Dean laughed again.

"I can't get enough of you either angel. Now get your ass on that bed! I wanna ride you cowboy style! YEEHAW!"

**A/N**

*evil cackling* How was that for a suggestive ending! Now before you guys so anything, I just want to say that I brought the bunker in because it was the perfect place to hide out. And yes I know *spoiler alert!* Abaddon doesn't actually die. But I did some research and the only thing or being truly capable of killing her is an Archangel. And luckily for me I had one handy when I wrote the scene. It's all part of my master plan. And he's I know it was an easy fight but I will reiterate what I said about Lucifer. Abaddon was not a big bad, just a stepping stone for the plot line.

I'll pick up in the bunker next chapter from Gabriel's point of view. It's going to be hilarious!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, reviews are wondrous things! Leave them in their hundreds!


End file.
